Reencarnación
by Diego2586
Summary: "Quiero estar con ella otra vez" deseo de Roxas había sido concedida, pero no de la manera que él esperaba. ¿Cómo puede sobrevivir en este mundo extraño? ¿Y quién es exactamente Sora?
1. Chapter 1

_**01: Despierta**_

* * *

_¿Estás seguro?_ La voz ominosa habló en la mente de Roxas.

"Yo ... No tengo no haya razones otros de estar aquí, señor ... Es para mí un único deseo, a-y usted se comprometió a conceder un deseo a la última persona de pie en esta campo de batalla." El rubio se tragó saliva, y miró a su alrededor la tierra baldía estéril que había convertido en el Graveyard Keyblade. Todo el mundo había perdido a su corazón o los órganos en una búsqueda de poder, pero él sólo quería una cosa ... lo que ya no era obtenible.

_Muy bien, entonces ..._ El rubio empezó a sentirse mareado, con la vista borrosa y sus piernas cedieron bajo su propio peso.

" _I Supongo que esto is the best "_ él pensó _"este manera en que yo puede por lo menos ella ver una vez de nuevo ..."_

La cosa último que vio antes que la oscuridad superó a él estaba la una mota de blanco y el amarillo.

* * *

"Oh, tú eres finalmente despierta!" Una voz femenina suave habló, trató de levantarse, sólo para ser detenido por una pequeña mano en el pecho "Eres demasiado débil, por favor espere un minuto, tengo algunas bebidas para esto." Podía sentir la sonrisa en su cara, y ella también va a desaparecer.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se las arregló para salir, su voz ronca por falta de uso. Abrió los ojos, sólo para ser cegado por las paredes blancas y un vestido blanco cerca de lo que él suponía que era la cocina.

"Mi ... Nuestra casa, Roxas,", sonrió La chica de él "My nombre es Naminé," señaló ella-para sí misma y se volvió, revelando profundos ojos azules y el pelo longitud mediano blond "y yo estoy aquí como a un tutor mientras que usted dormía, y una guía de una vez que usted se despierta para arriba. "

"I Am ... muerto?" Él se le dio un líquido verde. Mientras bebía, su fuerza volvió a él, y él finalmente pudo sentarse en la cama era pulg La habitación era bastante simple, para ser honesto, aparte de una pequeña mesa con una silla y un montón de dibujos, no había nada más que blancura pura. It was ... sin brillo.

"No, usted no eran más que dormido por un mientras que," Naminé le mostró una de las fotos, un niño de rubio, durmiendo en una tierra baldía barrado, con una chica en busca por encima de él "en torno a 97 años, sino que era manera Hearts Kingdom 'de la concesión de tu desean. "

"Pero eso no era mi deseo! I deseaba para estar con ella otra vez!" El niño gritó con enojo, Naminé sólo bajó la mirada, y le mostró la siguiente imagen: La chica transportar al niño, yendo de un lugar a otro, el lugar final tenía la palabra 'reencarnación' garabateada.

"Y Corazones Reino ha se la concedió. Es optó por hacerlo por darte a dormir no, la edad, hasta que Xion fue nacido una vez que más. Usted se despertó para arriba porque por fin logramos llegar el lugar y hora correctas," nos alojamos Roxas silencioso, a fondo confundido. "Kingdom Heats no podía matar a alguien como tú, a. Siendo incapaz de hacer por el poder. Decidió darle a usted ya Xion, una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad para reunirse de nuevo"

"Pero ella no va a ser Xion nunca más ... Just a chica que se ve y se actúa como ella"

"Es la misma alma, el alma de tu amigo de la infancia, el persona que usted cuida acerca de la mayoría la. Eso es cómo que es. Sin lugar a lugar a dudas, usted seremos amigos de nuevo" Naminé tenido tal una voz suave, tanto sisterly y maternal, de que él no tenía el corazón para discutir. A regañadientes, asintió, y fue recompensado con una sonrisa brillante "Bueno entonces! Nosotros tenemos que preparar para la escuela! Tengo sus papeles en regla, sólo tiene que ir a la oficina y decirles que usted comenzará mañana!"

"Espera, ¿qué?" Roxas trató de blabber descifrar Naminé de, y fracasó miserablemente, "School? ¿Somos rico? ¿Qué A qué te refieres por` de Office y Papers '? ¿Qué es exactamente que está pasando? "

"¡Oh, supongo que la educación ha cambiado en el último siglo ..." se dio cuenta "bueno, es sólo 8:00; creo que puedo decirle lo que usted necesita saber para hoy ..."

* * *

Y por eso, A las 11:08 Roxas se paró frente a de la Escuela de Destiny `fuerte ', una escuela de` público' para `cada persona que deseaban para que adquieran 'de acuerdo con Naminé. Ella le había le dijo a Xion estaba estudiando aquí, así que se trataba de un idea bueno para mantener un ojo si él fuera a encontrarse con ella. Después de diez minutos de pasear y al no encontrar la oficina, él cogió una pelirroja mirando discretamente a él desde las taquillas `'(si recordaba correctamente). Su pelo corto y ojos azules estaban muy parecido a Xion, él la acercó y sonrió.

"Hola, ¿Puede usted por favor decirle me donde la oficina de principal es? I pensar me perdí,", sonrió él una vez que más y la pelirroja se sonrojó en vergu | enza a partir de ser atrapado la mirada fija.

"¡Claro! Tengo una hora libre, así que te puede llevar allí de lo contrario me voy a dar consejos y lo siento por mirándote por la forma en que mi nombre es Kairi!" Dijo sin respirar. Roxas acaba de parpadeó; qué todos los personas en este mundo hables tan Cuánto? Las mejillas de la niña se convirtió en un tono más oscuro de rojo en la realización. "Lo siento, sólo estaba divagando, no era yo? Es que ... encontrar que tipo de familiar, me pone nervioso ..."

"No se preocupe. ¿Qué A qué te refieres por` familiar '? " Le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Tú ... se parecen mucho a un amigo mío", explicó, "pensé que se había blanqueado su pelo para asustarme o algo así."

"Ya veo." Roxas suspiró, así que ella no era Xion, bueno, por lo menos él podría tomar a esta chica hacia fuera de la lista.

"Bueno, vamos me usted toma a la oficina, Aerith va a usted ayudar a con esos papeles" ella le llevó a través de algunos corredores y se detuvo en la puerta de cristal sólo en el la escuela. Kairi hecho algunos señales a los quienquiera que estuviera por dentro y por un beep fue oído a. Roxas saltó hacia atrás, sorprendido, le ganó una mirada extraña de la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta. Se sonrojó, Naminé no le había advertido sobre el pitido.

"Hola, usted debe ser el nuevo estudiante. Tu hermana me dijo que ibas a venir hoy", una morena con una voz maternal, asintió con la cabeza y le dio papeles Naminé le había dado. Aerith ellos tomó y lo le dijo a él que esperar un minuto en una sofá comfy. Kairi se sentó junto a él y comenzó a hacer preguntas.

"Así que ... Roxas, ¿verdad? Usted vive con a tu hermana?"

"Yeah ..."

"¿Qué hay de tus padres?"

"Me echó en lugar de mi hermano, ha de ser muerto." Dijo con indiferencia. Era cierto, sus padres eran pobres y sólo podía apoyar una de ellas en la granja, el otro iba a ser juguete algún niño rico, por lo menos tener una vida digna. Roxas, estar más cerca de la edad de la 'joven' miss fue elegido sobre la nube, y nunca se les volvió a ver. Él vino hacia fuera de su de memoria para ver Kairi con los ojos llorosos y con la mano de un sobre su boca.

"L-lo siento. No debí haber preguntado:" atragantó un sollozo, pero Roxas sólo la miró confundido.

"No veo el problema, tenía curiosidad, eso es todo", no la gente hace esto todo el tiempo? Dar a sus hijos a alguien que pudiera asegurar su supervivencia era una prueba de que se preocupaba por ellos. O tal vez había cambiado demasiado ... se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la pelirroja estaba llorando por él "Tal vez no era lo suficientemente claro!" él se apresuró a decir, moviéndose sus brazos cómicamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" La pelirroja se utiliza un pañuelo para secarse los ojos.

"Yo tengo un hermano de que Es más joven que yo!" él dijo que "Mis padres no podían apoyar a todos tres de nosotros, de modo Naminé y me tenía que ir de distancia para hacer Nube de seguro que podría crecer bien, pero nosotros no han oído hablar a partir de ellos en un tiempo de largo! I no fue mi intención para hacer usted llorar! " él, dijo desesperadamente en un intento de a sí mismo corregirlo.

Kairi se quedó mirando, y mirando, antes de una risa suave se abrió camino a la garganta. Roxas suspiró, aliviado, que no tienen que lidiar con las lágrimas más.

"Está bien," sonrió "Yo fui quien tomó lo que usted ha dicho muy en serio, ¿no debería yo-"

"Late, tardías, tarde, tarde, tardías, tardías, LATE!" ellos oyeron un grito convirtiendo en más y más fuerte, hasta que un brunet con el pelo spiky vinieron, el pitido de sonando en el tiempo para él dejar que pulg Él huffed para un momento antes de dar vuelta a Aerith "Hey allí ... el usual?" -preguntó entre jadeos. La recepcionista se limitó a sonreír y se entregó a de él un pedazo de papel.

"Lo que pasó hoy, Sora?" Roxas escuchó Kairi, pero no era capaz de cuidar de verdad. Este tío Sora era ... familiar, pero él no sabía por qué.

"Me quedaba dormido durante, en período libre, Vexen me va a matar!" él explicó, la escritura su ayuno nombre en la hoja de papel y dando vuelta hacia la puerta, mirando por no más de un segundo hacia la dirección Roxas '.

Eso es donde todo ha hecho clic. Esos ojos azules que conocía tan bien, profundo y lleno de niños como asombro y felicidad, esa sonrisa que brillaba por sí mismo, como para iluminar la oscuridad, y que tonto (pero completamente intencional) Viaje vio a miles de otros tiempos que hecho los que hicieron lo adorablemente torpe ...

_Xion ... es un muchacho?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**0 2: Es un chico**_

" _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? " Roxas reclamó airadamente. Después de Aerith le había dado su tarjeta de estudiante y el programa, se había apresurado de vuelta sin siquiera decir adiós a Kairi. Tendría que pedir perdón, con el tiempo, pero ahora él estaba enojado también. "Es un muchacho! BOY A.! Él no es Xion en absoluto!" Naminé sólo bajó la mirada, avergonzada._

" _Yo no sabía hasta que llegué aquí, pero yo no creía que fuera un problema ... "su voz suave y auto-odio lleno Roxas por la culpa. Era como si él realmente era su hermano, se sintió herido, preocupado y con la necesidad de hacer su sonrisa. Respiró despacio y se esforzó por calmarse._

" _L-lo siento, no quise decir eso. No es tu culpa, es sólo que ... "hizo una pausa por un momento, tratando de despejar su mente" es un muchacho ... ", dijo sin convicción, no había otra razón para su descarga._

" _No estoy seguro de saber qué es un problema ... "Naminé admitió que" Xion ha vuelto a nacer, y tú y ella pueden estar juntos otra vez. ¿No era ese tu deseo? "_

" _Sí, pero ... él es un muchacho ... "Naminé se limitó a mirarlo, no tener que" Xion era mi mejor amigo, pero una vez que perdí a ella, me di cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba. Yo ... yo la quiero. Mi deseo estaba destinado ya sea a traerla de vuelta o matar a mí, para estar con ella otra vez, y decirle lo que sentía. Pero ese chico ... no es Xion, él es ... "_

" _Un niño ", terminó Naminé, riéndose de Roxas nervioso y asentir con la cabeza" Ahora lo veo. Pero, no importa si es un chico o no, él nunca sería Xion, apenas tiene la misma alma. "_

_Roxas asintió con la cabeza, suspirando._

" _Sin embargo, es el mismo tipo de persona que era ... Xion podría llegar a amarlo de la misma manera que la amaba. "_

" _Naminé, no lo voy a repetir de nuevo:. He Is Boy A. ». enfatizó cada palabra._

" _¿Y? " Roxas abrió la boca para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla. No podía encontrar nada malo en ello._

" _Yo no estoy listo ", respondió con sinceridad" Creo que puedo tratar de hacerse amigo ... Pero no voy a aceptar que__**muchacho**__ como la reencarnación de Xion. " Naminé suspiró._

" _Ya lo tengo ... "la rubia cedió._

* * *

Roxas suspiró en el edificio de en frente de él, Kairi era la única persona que conocía en aquí, y él estaba bastante seguro de que ella todavía estaba enojado con él por dejar tan de repente. No tenía ganas de hablar con Sora y hoy tampoco estaba seguro de la cabeza de plata de hablar con el moreno en la entrada estaba mirando a él. En conclusión, de que iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

"¿Por qué estás frunciendo el ceño ante él de esa manera?" Sora le pidió a su mejor amigo, mirando discretamente al rubio, que parecía estar caminando hacia su propia ejecución.

"Él es el chico nuevo, el que se fue Kairi en la oficina". Siguió mirándolo.

"¿Así que estás enojado porque Kairi puteado a usted al respecto?" Ante el asentimiento de Riku, Sora dejó escapar una carcajada. "Vamos Riku, que no se lo merece. E incluso si no se hubiera ido, Kairi habría blabbered para las edades sobre todo de los resultados que ella hizo por él." Él sonrió.

"Aun así, voy a hacer su vida un infierno ..."

Sora suspiró, lo que sucedió cada vez Kairi chismes sobre alguien, Riku odiaría a él / ella, hablar con esa persona durante unos 3 minutos, decir _que él / ella no está tan mal s_ y olvidarse de él. Lavar, enjuagar y repetir.

Pero antes de Riku podía ir hacia el rubio, sonó la campana y tuvieron que apurar el interior. Sora tuvo la mala suerte de tener a sus dos mejores amigos (o sólo uno de ellos) en todas sus clases, pero al llegar tan tarde los primeros días de su silla siempre estaba demasiado lejos como para hablar con ellos. Se dio cuenta de que había estado siguiendo a Riku a la única clase que no compartían y corrió junto a él, gritando algo que apenas sonó como una despedida y esprintar hacia el otro lado de la escuela.

Después de correr como un loco para evitar que Ansem de castigarla (otra vez), llegó a la sala de clase, aliviado de haber llegado antes que el `profesor malvado historia".

Vio la silla al lado de su ocupado por el chico nuevo. Él sonrió y se sentó.

"Hey, soy Sora, nice to meet you!" El moreno dijo alegremente. El rubio lo miró por un momento, y celebró una cara en blanco todo el tiempo.

"... Roxas," dijo y se volvió. Sora, por su parte continuó mirándole, incluso después de Ansem llegó y comenzó a tomar lista, se había recaudado un poco la mano distraídamente. Roxas era increíblemente familiar, una parte dentro de él (aunque él no sabía qué parte) se agitó con alegría y nostalgia ...?

"Hey! Roxas!" Le susurró un poco más alto de lo que debería de llamar su atención después de Ansem había comenzado su explicación en una guerra de unos cien años atrás, no le importa nada, pero al parecer todo estaba Roxas interese La rubia acaba de hacer un ligero asintiendo movimiento para mostrarle que tenía (una parte de) la atención "Nos hemos visto antes?"

Eso ... salió mal, que sonaba como un pick up line cojo, y seguro como el infierno que no estaba interesado en la rubia, a pesar de su atractivo ... que por supuesto no se dio cuenta! El rubio, afortunadamente, no parecía darse cuenta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Has estado en Villa Crepúsculo?" Preguntó en voz baja pero desinteresado. Como si no era más que el sonido de fondo que tenía que tomar el aviso de un momento.

"En realidad no, pero yo-"

"Y no, nunca he estado fuera de TT hasta ahora". y así como así, se fue de nuevo hacia la lección, arruinando, sin saberlo, de Sora intento para una conversación.

"Roxas", trató de nuevo, y al visto bueno del muchacho le preguntó: "¿Te gusta la historia?"

"No especialmente," dijo simplemente.

"Bueno, ¿qué temas te gusta?" insistió, él iba a hablar con él, aunque le maten!

"Leonhart! Contienda! No hables de mi clase", gritó Ansem y miró a Roxas "Tal vez deberías decirme algo sobre el tema de esta semana, ya que usted lo sepa demasiado bien en prestar atención". Cara de Roxas ni siquiera cambiar a medida que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la pizarra.

"La guerra Keyblade fue un conflicto entre dos fuerzas llamadas del Unversed, dirigido por Xehanort Sincorazón, y el, dirigidos por Maléfica. Ambos querían controlar el poder de las tinieblas, y así lucharon con las armas Keyblades ahora extintos llamados a tomar el control de siete doncellas para, por un ritual secreto, forjar el arma definitiva que podría abrir Kingdom Hearts ". Dijo como si fuera un académico contando una anécdota, Ansem tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y se quedó en silencio "Sin embargo, Kingdom Hearts sí intervino después de las doncellas habían sido sacrificados. Daría cualquier cosa que la última persona en ese desierto pedido, y el ejércitos disueltos y luchó dentro de sí mismos, con ganas de convertirse en esa persona. Sé que, al final, sólo Xehanort y Maléfica se quedaron, pero ninguno de ellos pudo alcanzar Kingdom Hearts. El verdadero ganador fue ... "Hizo una pausa, como si no supiera de qué decir a continuación.

"Un misterio" Ansem terminado, todavía asombrado "Algunas versiones dicen que era un muchacho que derrotó a los dos sin ayuda y le pidió a Kingdom Hearts nunca vuelven a aparecer, pero no hay evidencia suficiente. Lo que es cierto es que ahora hay un páramo prohibido , con cientos de claves conocidas como la Necrópolis de Llaves espada o Cementerio Llave Espada, donde tuvo lugar la batalla. Veo que saben un poco sobre la historia, las luchas. Siéntate. " Así lo hizo y continuó Ansem donde lo había dejado: con la infancia de Xehanort en Islas del Destino.

"Eso fue impresionante! ¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso?" Sora preguntó una vez Roxas se sentó.

"Acabo de hacer." Dijo completamente desinteresado. Estaba empezando a tener los nervios de la brunet, pero él la sostuvo pulg

Después de ganar el suficiente coraje para pedirle otra cosa, la campana sonó y Roxas fue hacia su siguiente clase, dondequiera que se encuentren.

* * *

Resultó, Sora tenía cuatro clases con Roxas, y casi siempre en la silla de al lado o en frente de él. Se hizo todo el. Más molesto tratando de comunicarse con las respuestas rubios y obtener sólo con monosílabos o movimientos de cabeza Finalmente al igual que la última clase del día había terminado le espetó a él antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de huir de nuevo.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Sora dijo muy enojado. Roxas detuvo su guión fuera del aula y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos "He estado tratando de hablar con usted todo el día. Si no me gusta, me dice desde el principio, así que no te ves como un idiota! "el rubio continuó mirando fijamente, sin abrir la boca, Sora sólo gruñó "Si usted no ha notado, las cosas suceden fuera de ese extraño peinado se llama la cabeza!" No estaba del todo seguro de por qué dijo eso, su cabello era tan puntiagudo y desordenado, pero simplemente era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza. Alrededor de un minuto después de que Roxas voz dejó escapar un sonido. Él se rió entre dientes.

El rubio se estaba riendo de él! Orejas Sora se puso roja de vergüenza. Dios estaba él pueril, prácticamente gritando a un niño al azar, ya que no hablaba, aunque su risa era un poco agradable de escuchar ...

"S-lo siento," dijo él tomando un respiro ", es solo que, me recuerdas a alguien." Después de unas cuantas respiraciones más la suave risa se extinguió "Lo siento Sora", dijo. Sora se sonrojó por alguna razón cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio se había acordado en realidad su nombre "Yo realmente no me di cuenta que estaba tratando de hablar conmigo, que soy un poco lento en estas cosas".

"Um ... Está bien ... lo siento por gritar a uno como que ..." Murmuró, completamente avergonzado. Roxas sólo le dio una sonrisa que le hizo sentir calidez en sus mejillas.

"No te preocupes por eso. Vamos a empezar de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy Roxas y yo estoy muy contento de conocerte!"La sonrisa pueril el rubio dio fue tan brillante y contagiosa que Sora tenía que sonreír de nuevo.

"Estoy Sora! Espero que podamos llegar a ser buenos amigos!" Sentía que tenía ocho años, pero al ver los ojos de Roxas se iluminó en la felicidad de ser más que digno de él.

Se quedaron así por un momento, no queriendo romper el contacto visual. Roxas finalmente dejó que sus ojos vagaran hacia el reloj y vi la hora, casi la mitad había pasado una hora desde el final de las clases.

"Creo que debería irme ...", dijo, Sora siguió su mirada y maldijo.

"Mis padres me van a matar!" Salió corriendo del salón de clases, pero antes de Roxas podría incluso darse la vuelta, vio que el moreno dando algunos pasos hacia atrás "yo ... nos vemos mañana?" dijo dubitativo.

"Por supuesto, voy a estar esperando." sonrió cálidamente. Sora asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y salió de nuevo, dejando a Roxas con sus recuerdos.

* * *

_Roxas estaba otra vez sentado solo en el jardín de la mansión enorme en Villa Crepúsculo. El niño de ocho años perdió a sus padres, y se preguntó qué nubecita haría ... si hubiera aprendido a caminar ya? Él suspiró, nunca sabremos con certeza, que no recordaba el camino de regreso a casa, y las únicas personas que podrían saber dónde está la granja fue ... eran sus padres._

" _Hey! " Una voz aguda llamó desde detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su nueva amante, una chica de cabello azabache con brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa siempre presente. Él reconoció su presencia con un arco, sólo para recibir un puchero "Te dije que me saludo con las palabras ...", se quejó. Los primeros días había sido un acuerdo de no hablar. Xion no hablaba, y tampoco lo hizo, siguió la empresa chica. Como se aburría, empezó a exigir más palabras por parte de Roxas, pero hasta entonces había respondido sólo lo necesario para responder a sus preguntas._

" _Lo siento ... hola joven pierda ... ", dijo con una voz suave, la chica lo miró" ... Xion "se corrigió, le sonrió a la niña y le dijo todo acerca de sus nuevos maestros y cómo la escuela era un fastidio. Se quedó sentado allí y asintió con la cabeza cada 10 segundos mientras ella le habló de algo que él no volvería a ver, chicas con faldas a cuadros que juegan bromas a una institutriz `'y tal, pero no le presta atención a nada de eso._

" _Hey! " Xion gritó con enojo. Roxas saltó y miró a su "yo estoy hablando contigo! No te AT! Por lo menos tratar de escuchar lo que no me veo como un idiota! Hay un mundo fuera de ese extraño peinado se llama la cabeza!" Roxas estaba en una pérdida de palabras, en las dos semanas que había estado allí, Xion nunca había gritado él. Es a la vez aterrador y fascinante._

" _L-lo siento ... yo sólo estaba pensando en mi familia ... "deslumbramiento Xion se suavizó, pero no desapareció._

" _Eso no es excusa! " cruzó los brazos "Estás aquí para ser mi amigo! quiero que sea demasiado!" ella pisó el pie y Roxas vio un destello de picardía en sus ojos. Ella realmente quería que él fuera feliz aquí._

" _Lo siento, estoy un poco lento en estas cosas ... "No tenía muchos amigos a casa, y todos ellos dijeron que era demasiado frío para un niño._

" _Así que vamos a empezar de nuevo: Bienvenido a mi casa espero que sean felices mientras estamos aquí ¿Cómo te llamas? " ella dijo como si él realmente era una persona nueva. Roxas sonrió y decidió darle una oportunidad._

" _Estoy Roxas y yo estoy muy contento de conocerte! " sonrió tanto como pudo. Por alguna razón no se sentía del todo falso._

" _Estoy Xion! Espero que podamos llegar a ser buenos amigos! " ella le devolvió la sonrisa. El resto de la velada transcurrió hablando de nada, reír sin razón, y lo más importante que tiene la sensación de luz en su pecho._

* * *

Cuando Roxas volvió al presente, ya había caminado todo el camino de regreso a su nuevo hogar. Naminé le sonrió y le preguntó cómo era su primer día.

"Fue ... interesante", dijo "He hablado con Sora hoy ... tenías razón, que es el mismo tipo de persona como Xion"

"¿Significa eso que ...?"

"Sí, lo acepto como la reencarnación de Xion," sonrió ", incluso si es un niño, tiene la misma actitud ... extrovertido y amigable ..." Después de una conversación acerca de sus clases, ella le dijo a subir y organizar su habitación mientras ella hizo la cena.

"Espero ... que todo salga bien ... para los dos." Ella susurró hacia las escaleras.


	3. Chapter 3

_**03: Amigos**_

El día siguiente fue un jueves, y Roxas podía sentir la anticipación de los otros estudiantes, perdiendo poco a poco la vida escolar inhibiciones impuestas. Riku, amigo de Sora, por su parte, se le había acercado sin una advertencia prácticamente le obligó a luchar después de la escuela. Y así, él estaba en su clase de química, un poco nervioso por su propio bien. Es cierto que había luchado antes, y era bastante bueno en eso, pero si él se metió en problemas, Naminé lo más probable es mostrar esa cara triste / decepcionada, que en realidad era bastante peor que un castigo físico. Así que él no iba a pelear, ser molido a golpes, y luego se tire de él hasta que llegó a su casa. Se estremeció, lo que le llamó la atención de Sora. El moreno arrojó el lápiz cerca de él.

"¿Pasa algo?" -preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo. Vexen ni se dio cuenta.

"Tu amigo quiere matarme, y yo lo voy a dejar", dijo mientras el otro volvió a subir, Sora sólo rió.

"Hable con él. Él se de marcha atrás pronto", ha asegurado. Después de la clase había terminado Sora trajo la cabeza de plata a él.

Sora les dijo que hablar de ello y se dirigió hacia su siguiente clase, ignorando por completo a los ojos de Roxas, que fueron en busca de ayuda.

Era bastante extraño ..., pudiendo hacerse amigo de una persona después de tan sólo tres minutos de conversación, a media hora de no-awkward mirando, pero él ya se sentía muy cerca de Roxas. Empezó a garabatear sus notas al lado de algunos personajes caricaturescos, Kairi (con un ojo más grande que la otra) hablando con un aspecto aburrido (y con una cabeza tres veces en el pecho) Riku. En la otra cara dibujó una Roxas aspecto divertido que buscan ansiosamente fuera del papel y hacia él.Él se sonrojó ante él, pero continuó inmerso en el dibujo. Una súbita imagen mental de un cuervo encabezada niña mirando hacia atrás en el dibujo le hizo levantar la vista del papel.

"¿Qué fue eso ... sobre? pensó mientras se levantaba consciente de su entorno una vez más. Roxas ahora estaba allí, mirándolo desde su asiento la misma manera que su garabato era. Sintió que su rostro se caliente mientras el rubio cambió su expresión a una de enojo falso.

"¿Cómo pudiste dejarme a solas con Riku? Era tan torpe, que no lo hizo-" Sora dejó de prestar atención, tuvo un recuerdo ..., suponía que podría llamarse, de un Roxas jóvenes se quejan más o menos lo mismo alrededor de un ayudante de cocina, sabía qué responder, incluso antes de que el acabado rubio.

"No seas un bebé", recitó, como si repitiera una línea de diálogo en voz baja "Si no lo hubiera hecho, no habría cierre ..." Sora se rascó la cabeza, hablando con Roxas era extraño, como un déjà vu "Puedes ... puedes hablar un poco diferente?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -preguntó el otro, desconcertado.

"No te repitas ... ... es molesto ..." Eso fue todo! Era como una conversación repetida, como si hubiera dicho lo mismo Sora no recuerdo haber tenido ninguna de estas conversaciones con Roxas, y estaba seguro de que el rubio ahora pensaba que estaba loco.

"... Lo entiendo ... Lo siento, no volverá a suceder." Sora no comprendía cómo Roxas entendido, pero que estaba contento, no tenía ganas de repetir una vida.

* * *

Roxas suspiró, había cometido un error estúpido, no podía esperar para estar cerca de Sora sólo por hacer lo mismo que hizo con Xion. Naminé tenía razón, él no era Xion, pero él no podía entender haciendo algo diferente.

Xion había sido el que lo saca de su timidez, era difícil hablar con alguien que se parecía mucho a ella y no repetir algunas cosas que recordaba que le decía. Pero Sora no merecía ser Xion todo de nuevo, él ya había vivido esa vida, de alguna manera, tenía que hacerse amigo de Sora sin depender de los recuerdos que no tenía.

"Sora ..." susurró, en realidad no significa captar su atención, sólo para tratar de recordarse a sí mismo que el moreno era realmente. El niño sin embargo, levantó la vista, mirándolo con ojos inquisitivos.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo en voz baja, debido a la presidenta de la clase de pie y hablando un poco de excursión en el fondo, Roxas ni siquiera lo oyen.

"Yo no quiero tener nada que repetir otra vez ...", murmuró, no se dan cuenta de Sora escucha, que no quería que muriera como Xion "Yo quiero ... tiene que saber todo sobre ti." Sólo tenía sentido, sabiendo que era por lo que es en estos momentos le impediría ser Xion todo de nuevo.

Sora se quedó sin habla, Roxas fue de hecho un tipo raro, sin embargo, tan fácil de leer a veces. Aun cuando dijo cosas que eran completamente irracional, la familiaridad no desapareció, simplemente se intensificó cada vez que lo vio. Por suerte, él no tenía que responder al comentario torpe de Roxas, cuando la campana sonó alrededor de un minuto después de ella. Sora se apresuró a la cafetería y esperaba en su mesa de siempre para Kairi y Riku. Cuando lo vi sin una bandeja de comida Kairi suspiró y se compró un almuerzo adicional para él. El sonido de las bandejas golpeando la mesa era suficiente para que el niño preste atención a ellos.

"Hola chicos!" Dijo alegremente "Riku, ¿cómo todo salga con Roxas?" preguntó el moreno, ya que no había oído nada de la rubia.

"Está bien, supongo que" Riku se encogió de hombros "Todavía no me cae bien, pero no es tan malo" Kairi sólo se rió por la actitud distante de Riku, mientras trataba de mantener una pequeña sonrisa de aparecer en la cara. El moreno suspiró, estaban entrando en el modo 'enamorados' de nuevo. Todo el mundo cuenta cuando sucedió, pero ellos, y llegó a ser tan torpemente dulce hecho a nadie a su alrededor incómodo.

Sora miró hacia otro lado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se dio cuenta de manera rubio muy familiar va hacia una mesa vacía. Parecía completamente de acuerdo con eso en sí misma. Sora no le gustó, ya Roxas solo le llenó de dolor. Volvió a mirar a sus amigos y vio a Kairi suspirando overdramatically a Riku desordenado de comer y llega a más de limpiar su boca con un pañuelo de punto. La decisión de que ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que se había ido, se levantó con la bandeja y se acercó a él.

Al acercarse a la rubia, su estómago se revolvió con nerviosismo, ¿y si Roxas le gusta comer solo y él le molestaba? ¿Y si él comenzó senderismo y dijo algo que ofendió a Roxas? ¿Qué pasa si-

Una pelirroja, Axel, si recordaba correctamente, era más rápido que él fue y se sentó al lado de Roxas (teniendo en cuenta que había dejado completamente a reflexionar sobre lo que podría ir mal, era de esperar). De repente se sintió muy avergonzada y le dio un giro de 180 º, haciendo lo posible por ignorar el impulso de mirar en ellos y ver Roxas cada reacción a la recién llegada.

* * *

"Hey!" Roxas escuchó a alguien a su lado, levantó la vista de su puré de papas para ver una pelirroja sonriendo sentado en la mesa "¿Eres nueva?" , se preguntó.

"Sí ... estoy Roxas", dijo con cautela, este tipo parecía muy raro, eran esas cosas debajo de sus ojos los tatuajes? Apenas había ninguna piel en allí! Debe haber dolido como el infierno!

"Mi nombre es Axel, tengo memorizado?" esa sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro, era un poco espeluznante.

"Uh ... seguro" ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Este hombre era un loco! Axel miró por un momento antes de que un destello de comprensión pasó por sus ojos verdes veneno.

"Ya veo ..." murmuró "Así que ... Algo le pasa en casa?" él puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras equilibra su silla. Miró a un punto en la cafetería y asintió con la cabeza a alguien, sea cual sea la respuesta que obtuvo fue suficientemente satisfactorio para que a su vez mueca en una sonrisa.

"Sí, en realidad, lo hago," El rubio dijo mientras trataba de seguir la mirada de la pelirroja, pero sus mejores conjeturas eran un tipo salmonete con el pelo rubio y un miedo buscando hombre de pelo azul "Hay una chica con la que había estado con todo mi la vida, no por lo que tener a su alrededor es un poco extraño. " Había algo acerca de Axel que le hizo aflojar un poco, sentía que podía confiar en él, aunque era raro.

* * *

Sora gruñó a la pareja, que parecía ser muy buenos amigos ahora. Quizás Roxas era así, capaz de trabar amistad con las personas en cuestión de minutos, o tal vez que ya conocía de antes Axel, tendrá que preguntarle después del almuerzo.

"Sora, ¿estás bien?" Kairi dijo tocándole en el hombro, Sora volvió hacia ella y sonrió tímidamente.

"Sí, lo siento, ¿sabes algo de ese tipo junto a Roxas?" -preguntó, cambiando el tema, cuando se volvió y vio a la pelirroja le da un azul helado. Kairi le dará toda la información que necesitaba, y quizá más que eso, lo sabía todo de todos en esta escuela, era útil, miedo y molesto al mismo tiempo.

"Mmm ... Eso es Axel, un vago perezoso que siempre anda con Saïx, ya sabes, el chico de pelo azul espeluznante con una cicatriz X?" Sora asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar "Bueno, creo que en los últimos tiempos habían estado en una especie de lucha por Saïx ser mascota de un profesor o algo así, no sé todos los detalles, pero sí sé que quieren mear unos a otros lo más que pueda ".

"¿Crees que él sabe Roxas?" Sora dijo antes de Kairi fue en una descripción detallada de cómo se conocieron y se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Sus ojos temblaron al ver el brazo de Axel a espaldas de Roxas.

"Yo no lo creo, Axel es como eso, siempre recogiendo la gente que se ven solas y hacer amistad con ellos." Riku sólo gruñó con disgusto por los dos, él odiaba cuando Kairi empezó a chismear, era bastante molesto.

"Permítanme resumir esto antes de que este va más", la interrumpió Silverhead "Axel se hace amigo de nadie y nada, que obviamente molesta Saïx, Roxas cae en el" cualquier persona o cosa "categoría, y ellos están discutiendo. Une los puntos y dejar de molestar mí ". Sora asintió con la cabeza y miró a la pelirroja.

"¿Y qué información tiene usted sobre Roxas?" Dijo mientras seguía mirando. Era el turno de Riku a gruñir.


	4. Chapter 4

_**04: Fecha**_

Axel no era tan simple como se podría pensar en una segunda mirada (que es imposible pensar que a primera vista). Es cierto que le gustaban las cosas muy genéricas, y fue bastante fácil para mantenerlo en un estado de ánimo feliz, pero también era una persona muy observadora. Su vista iba mucho más allá de cualquier persona podría pensar, a través de tu alma y aún más que eso.

Saïx se había dado cuenta desde el principio, no eran más que niños en el momento, y llegó a ser mejores amigos, simplemente por eso. Saïx se reservó, sin embargo, Axel sabía todo lo poco que le ocultó de todo el mundo, y el hombre de pelo azul odiaba y estaba agradecido por ello. Por otra parte, su lucha actual gira a la derecha en torno al hecho de Axel incapacidad de mantener la boca cerrada y hablar de cosas que conocía, pero que Saïx no le había dicho.

Tal como Xemnas 'arreglo para Saïx a convertirse en un "profesor ayudante" (léase: el de decirle que en mal estado, adorar el suelo que pisaba y decirle que no estaba prestando atención a la clase, en dos palabras: profesor mascota ). Ellos comenzaron a discutir en lunes, y para el final de la semana, ninguno de ellos había hecho un movimiento para hacer las paces.

Axel no iba a pedir disculpas por ser él mismo, que era una estupidez, Saïx era el que estaba cambiando, no a él, y él me aspen si una potencia douche hambrientos con una cicatriz (que, por cierto, lo hizo él mismo en un momento torpe) lo controla con una relación pasada.

Y ahí es donde Roxas entró y era una persona tranquila, y guardó para sí. Él le recordaba a un niño que jugaba con él cuando eran niños y Saïx, pero en sus ojos había algo que no habría encajado Ven: tristeza pura. Vio melancolía tal en esos ojos que había sido imposible de no tratar de levantarle el ánimo. Era como si se perdió todo un mundo que no podía volver. Y también hubo curiosidad, algo acerca de que el rubio estaba fuera, él no acababa de estar aquí y que, al mismo tiempo, era bastante interesante para ver ... y al parecer, él no era el único con esa opinión, notando un chico algunas mesas de distancia mirando Roxas también.

"Así que Roxas ... ¿Qué piensa usted acerca de ... vamos a ver ..." miró alrededor de la cafetería, era sólo para mostrar, sabía que él estaba buscando "Ese tipo de allí", señaló a la morena, y disfrutamos de la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Roxas, cuando vio al otro chico mirando a ellos, el moreno se sonrojó profusamente y se volvió "Parece que sabes. ¿Quién es?"

"Umh ... Sora, él es ... un conocido, creo que ..." Axel sólo se rió entre dientes, era más que eso, en realidad lo conocía un poco, se podría decir. Roxas sólo movió los ojos y se comió la sal del mar helado que le había dado antes. El pelirrojo sonrió.

* * *

"... A las 3:00 de mañana, ¿de acuerdo?" La pelirroja se escuchó una voz femenina habla. Se asomó por la esquina y vio a Kairi hablando con su novio y no Sora.

"Claro," No-novio respondió de una manera desinteresada. Sora asintió con entusiasmo.

"Nos vemos entonces!" ella sonrió y caminó hacia Axel. La pelirroja sintió un pellizco muy duro en su brazo, él sólo podía gruñido de dolor, "¿Por qué me espías?" Ah, claro! Kairi no confiaba en él ya que el conjunto 'secuestrarte para un poco' incidente (en su defensa, que sólo quería probar a Saïx podía acercarse a cualquier persona en cualquier caso, Kairi había sido sólo un transeúnte desafortunado).

"Mi amigo está interesado en la tuya ..." el pellizco se hizo aún más difícil, prácticamente podía sentir un músculo que se arrancó junto con la piel.

"¿Por qué Saïx estar interesado en Riku?" mi, mi, fue que cada vez celoso de no-novio? How adorable! Él se rió entre dientes mientras el dolor se puso un poco soportable.

"Lo tienes todo mal", trató de calmarla, el pellizco se convirtió en un poco apretado, pero se las arregló para herir "Roxas es ... curioso acerca de Sora. Y estoy seguro que te has dado cuenta que no es de un solo lado" look Kairi reveló que tenía razón.

"Él me preguntó por él en el almuerzo," dijo lentamente "Yo no le dije mucho, es más bien personal ..." Axel asintió con la cabeza "... ¿Qué estás tramando?" encantador, ella no hizo uso de "plan" o "pensar", sólo "trama", sino que debe ser todo lo malo en los ojos.

"Tienes tiempo libre, ¿no?" ella asintió con la cabeza "Bueno, entonces yo voy a contar todo, pero primero se lo digas a mí, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana a las 3:00?"

* * *

"Roxas!" el rubio grito escuchado Axel mientras caminaba a casa, él se dio la vuelta para ver a la pelirroja jadeando y darle su sonrisa ahora familiar, "Me alegra poder ponerse al día con usted! Oye, ¿quieres ir a ver una película mañana? Alrededor de las 3:00 ? " Roxas estaba completamente confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza "Great! Nos vemos en frente del teatro a las 2:45, no llegues tarde!" Él salió corriendo, dejando a Roxas solo.

"Bueno, eso es un buen compañero alegre". ... O eso creía él, saltó hacia atrás para ver Naminé mirando en la dirección de Axel desaparecido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -preguntó, tratando de superar su shock.

"Comestibles", le mostró una bolsa de papel llena de comida "No creo que por arte de magia aparecen en el congelador, ¿verdad?" Roxas se sonrojó de vergüenza, y rápidamente eludió la pregunta.

"No entiendo por qué es así, es como si estuviera tratando de leer todo el mundo ..."

"Él es." Roxas miró fijamente, esperando una explicación "Ese tipo está _despierto_ ,. recuerda su vida pasada bastante bien para él, probablemente son sólo sueños o historias interesantes de su mente formados, pero sabiendo que lo fueron en el pasado, dar la gente una buena comprensión de lo que son ahora y cómo son los demás ... "

"Así que de alguna manera Axel sabe que no soy bueno con la gente y se convirtió en mi amigo?"

"No exactamente, no es eso, sino que deja una gran impresión en seres despiertos", sonrió la chica con gusto a él "toda tu existencia es del pasado, no sólo su alma o pensamientos, les resulta tan familiar con sus recuerdos, Simplemente siente atraída por ti. "

"¿Es Sora ...?"

"No, pero su alma le reconoce, no obstante, se le recuerda porque siguen siendo los mismos" Roxas Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa, ahora pintado con colores terrosos por Naminé (a excepción de una habitación individual, que se quedó blanco) para recordarle de su antigua casa en Villa Crepúsculo. Sonrió con cierta melancolía.

"¡Ah, casi me olvido," se volvió a su "hermana" y preguntó: "¿Qué es una película?"

* * *

Sora sonrió alegremente mientras se mecía adelante y atrás sobre sus talones, esperando a sus amigos a aparecer, eso es justo lo que necesitaba para superar el hecho de que Roxas podría tener otros amigos. Sería egoísta lo quiere todo para sí mismo, ¿no es así? Sí, definitivamente fue mejor para sentarse en una sala de cine y disfrutar comentarios al azar de Kairi y Riku seres sarcásticos.

Después de cinco minutos se decidió a comprar las entradas a sí mismo y hacer que pagarles después de la película. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que hacer (lo cual era extraño, él siempre llegó el pasado) y decidió mirar a la gente pasar mientras esperaba.

Había una mujer que trata de mantenerse al día con su hijo hiperactivo como el niño le contó lo bien que la película era. Sora sonrió al niño, se acordó de cuando lo hizo. Yendo la otra dirección era una pareja, probablemente con la intención de ver la película más reciente romance y distinguir en la oscuridad. Luego hubo Roxas caminando hacia la Entran-

Lo que se Roxas haciendo aquí? Todo el plan era tener tanta diversión se olvidaba de la posesión que le invadieron el día antes!Él lo arruinaría todo!

Un pitido en el bolsillo le alertó de un mensaje de texto, que era de Kairi, una cosa u otra que sucedió en su casa y ella no lo podía hacer. Incluso antes de que pudiera cerrar el teléfono, un texto de Riku diciendo que no podía estar allí (no hay explicaciones ... típico) también apareció en la pantalla. El moreno suspiró, dudó de que podía obtener un reembolso de los billetes, y decidió volver a casa.

Hasta que vio una pelirroja acercándose Roxas, frunció el ceño cuando el rubio Axel saludó y él le dio una sonrisa de un poco antes de Roxas asintió con la cabeza en algo y Axel se fue. Sora aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Roxas sobre lo que se hace aquí con el pelo incendio señor.

"Roxas ¡Qué sorpresa!" hizo que el sonido falso? Él no esperaba "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" el rubio parecía bastante sorprendido de verlo allí

"Hey Sora ... yo iba a ver una película con Axel" el moreno sintió una sacudida pequeña en el ojo izquierdo ", pero él me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, así que mejor ir a casa ..."

"Usted no tiene que hacerlo!" Sora respondió rápidamente "Mis amigos no están saliendo bien, yo podría darle un boleto extra" que sacó las dos entradas, Roxas miró inquieto.

"No lo sé ..."

"¡Vamos! Vamos a hacer un trato, yo voy a dar las entradas, y comprar los bocadillos, trato?" él sonrió y Roxas pasó la mano por el cuello en vergüenza.

"Deal!" una voz femenina habla de la nada y agarró una de las entradas, dando al otro a Roxas "Te veré en el interior, Roxas!"una chica de pelo rubio sonrió. Sora tenía ganas de gruñir.

"¿Quién era?" dijo en el más feliz (falso) tono que podía alcanzar.

"Mi hermana ..., Naminé", respondió él, mirando hacia abajo "Ella quería venir también ..."

"Oh ..." La sonrisa volvió a su rostro, los familiares tienen derecho a estar cerca, no hay problema ", pues bien, vamos a ir a comprar unas palomitas de maíz!" arrastró a lo largo de Roxas a la caseta de comida.

* * *

"Bueno, ahí va tu plan ..." No-novio dijo sarcásticamente, Dios, ¿estaba empezando a odiar.

"Shush! La hermana es sólo un juego atrás de menor importancia. Además, parece bastante tranquilo, será como estar solo" Axel miró a Sora balbuceando dulces a Roxas que sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero Axel tiene razón, hermana de Roxas no interferirá, simplemente lo sé" Y él estaba gustando Kairi más y más! Finalmente una persona que reconoció su genio! "Todavía es tonto para obligarlos así, ¿sabes?" así, un poco.

"Oh, cállate! Se va a trabajar fuera, ahora los dejamos solos, vete, tengo una cita o algo así!" Él sonrió ante el resultado, una pelirroja enrojecida y una coloración rosa en la cabeza de plata, tanto evitando los ojos del otro.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿dónde vives?" Sora le preguntó en un susurro que la película pasó por delante de ellos. Habían estado así durante media hora, haciendo preguntas mientras el protagonista juró venganza por algo.

"Está en el centro, a unos 5 minutos de la playa Deling". Roxas siempre daba respuestas cortas, mientras que sus preguntas fueron respondidas en cuestión de minutos "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Vivimos cerca, entonces! Yo vivo en la playa de destino, que es justo al lado de Deling, podíamos caminar a casa juntos! Conozco este lugar donde hacen unos batidos increíbles de cualquier sabor posible! También hay ..." Sora era mucho chattier de Xion nunca era, pero que era una buena cosa, silencios incómodos no sucedió, y él estaba empezando a llegar a conocerlo mejor y mejor. Él no tenía por qué saber lo que es un smoothie `'era saber que Sora le gustaban. Habló de todo, la música, la comida, programas de televisión, y muchas cosas con una sonrisa que hizo que Roxas se siente caliente.

"Sora", la interrumpió él. El moreno dejó de hablar y miró con ojos interrogantes "¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo de nuevo en otro momento?" -preguntó, y fue recompensado con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Por supuesto! En cualquier momento!" Sora en ese momento se sentía más cerca de Roxas que los demás, tal vez sintiendo esta posesión no era tan malo como pensaba, le había garantizado una tarde con el rubio, y se había metido en algún otro "Me alegro de que viniste ... aquí, Roxas "por alguna razón él había querido decir _me alegro de volver a verte_ , pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

"Yo también ..." bueno, no importa, siempre y cuando Roxas estaba allí ...

Naminé apartó la vista de ellos, la culpa inundó todo su ser en su misión.

" _Muy pronto ... muy pronto "_ .


	5. Chapter 5

_**05: Memorias**_

Naminé se sentó a la mesa que había puesto en la habitación blanca, todos los dibujos que había hecho, se hizo sentir enfermo ahora. Abominations cerca de terminar, eso es todo lo fueran, sólo tenía que servir a su propósito.

"No se puede seguir así? Al menos por un rato?" -susurró hacia el cielo. Casi al instante, una voz resonó en la sala.

_Usted fue creado para ese día, su existencia, como Roxas, no sería más que un error lo contrario._

"Yo ... yo entiendo". Ella se sometió a su creador. De todas las personas en el mundo, ella se odiaba a los más Roxas, ocupó demasiado caro para lo que a él, pero no tenía elección. Sólo un ser creado, un subproducto de un deseo, casi un error, y, sin embargo, era capaz de sentir el dolor y el amor de quienes la rodean, e incluso amar de nuevo.

Naminé podía hacer nada salvo la esperanza de Sora para tomar la decisión que traería felicidad Roxas.

* * *

"Una excursión?" Roxas preguntó, pasando por los pasillos con Sora.

"Yup! Hay uno cada año, es una cosa de estudios sociales, pero nunca lo haré volver, así que, simplemente, pasar el fin de semana en otro lugar!" Sora sonrió, su clase tenía que ir a Villa Crepúsculo, supuestamente porque no había cambiado en los últimos años, y estaba prácticamente saltando de alegría. Eran conocidos por su exquisita panadería, y él definitivamente quería un poco de su mejor pastel chiffon. Ahora que pensaba en ello, Roxas fue de allí también ...

"¡Yo!" Axel dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, apareciendo de repente detrás de ellos y poniendo su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Roxas. En el transcurso de las dos semanas que siguieron su viaje el cine, Sora había aprendido a tolerar las Roxas pelirroja que asen (que también ayudó a que el rubio parecía muy incómodo cada vez que sucedió), pero se encontró suspirando de forma molestia más a menudo de lo que lo haría como "Ustedes ya saben a dónde vas este fin de semana?"

"Villa Crepúsculo", dijo Roxas con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sora podía ver que estaba recordando los buenos tiempos en su antigua casa, no tenía ganas de sacarlo del país de los sueños, porque, por alguna razón, se sentía nostálgico también.

"¡Maldita sea! Tengo que ir a Vergel Radiante, y juro que, si Demyx sigue diciendo lo" musical "todo el asunto es que él no va a volver a la casa de gobierno!" Abrazó a Roxas con una expresión melodramática en su rostro "Por favor, mi Roxy! Sálvame de diatribas caprichosas de ese tipo, rechazar su viaje y ven conmigo!" Él dijo en un acento de imitación de Inglés. Roxas sólo rodó los ojos y lo sacudió fuera, en dirección al baño.

"Eres un bicho raro a veces ...", dijo, molesto.

"Tú sabes que me amas, de todos modos!" Él le gritó, lo que le valió unas cuantas miradas curiosas y suspiros algunos como diciendo "sí, eso es Axel. Sora sólo miró, la pelirroja no debería decir cosas como que a Roxas! Había un límite a su paciencia!Axel miró y su expresión se volvió maliciosa "Celoso?"

Daba miedo, de verdad, Axel veces hablaba en ese tono suave, casi seductora para él cuando estaban solos. Parecía mucho más grave cuando se hace esto, nada mejor que sus más de las declaraciones de principio a Roxas y Sora estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo con él.

"W-¿De qué estás hablando?" tartamudeaba, no había ninguna razón para estar celoso, Roxas Axel vio como nada más que un amigo ... y aunque ese no era el caso, ¿por qué se pone celosa de eso? No hay razón, sin duda ninguna razón.

Axel sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa juguetona.

"¿No te gustaría estar en mi lugar de vez en cuando? Como cuando estoy abrazando o pidiéndole que no se vaya?" El moreno se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza con furia, Axel se rió "Tienes que él mismo el fin de semana, pruebe algo de él antes de que él en realidad cede a mis avances ...", dijo con esa voz suave de nuevo. ¿Hablaba en serio todo el tiempo, entonces? Eso no puede ser verdad! Axel Sólo estaba jugando, ¿no?

La actitud bufón conjunto podría conducir a ambas direcciones, y sólo teniendo en cuenta Axel y Roxas juntos le daba ganas de vomitar, algo grito y ponche, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Axel! ¡No me dejes sola con Larxene!" Se oyó el grito de alguien, un salmonete hacerse visible entre la multitud.

"Tch ... Me tengo que ir! Demyx Si pregunta, le desapareció bajo tierra!" se puso de rodillas delante de su altura lo expuesto y se marchó en silencio.

* * *

Damn Demyx, y su intención de no pasar su viaje de campo a solas con Larxene bruja como siempre! Sería admitir que el chico estaba bien, pero había jovialidad mucho lo que podía soportar en un día.

Y él había estado tan cerca de conseguir algo de Sora, también! Kairi había dicho "vamos a ser", pero no podía hacer eso! Él era demasiado aburrido para hacerles saber que ellos mismos, sino que tendría una mano en su reunirnos no importa qué!

Como se arrastró hacia su próxima clase Kairi vio hablando con la cabeza de plata de las taquillas. Típica para el mejor amigo aplasta, el hombre fingía escucharla hablar mientras mira a ella (recientemente glosado) los labios con una expresión retardada Kairi no se había dado cuenta.

Lo que sea, como él decía, estaba aburrido, por lo que inmediatamente empujó la pelirroja hablador solo un poco (en serio, sus caras eran como, a media pulgada de distancia ya) y provocó un beso. Ellos se sorprendieron por lo que ni se dio cuenta Axel guiado armas Pronto-a-ser-novio alrededor de la cintura de Kairi, quien de inmediato abrazó a su cuello, maldito él era bueno.

Se puso de pie y esperó junto a ellos para que puedan terminar el beso y avergonzar a sí mismos tratando de explicar la situación.

"Por fin alcanzó a ti!" Demyx se quedó sin aliento, y lo miró con una sonrisa "Como iba diciendo, los tres de nosotros va a divertir mucho! Escuché que había ..." El chico comenzó a arrastrarlo a la química como él continuó. Axel gimió, ¿por qué él?

Riku y Kairi continuaron con su beso, como si nada pasara a su alrededor.

* * *

En el almuerzo, Sora no podía apartar los ojos de Axel y Roxas, había, por supuesto, felicitó a Riku y Kairi para conectar al verlos tomados de la mano en la cafetería, pero eso era todo la interacción que tuvo con ellos.

"No estamos exactamente a salir Sora!" Kairi resopló "Simplemente decidí darle una oportunidad y luego decidir, después de todo, hemos sido simplemente una amistad desde hace mucho tiempo y no quiero ..." El moreno puso a punto la conversación fuera. Axel no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo común, por lo que se centró en Roxas. La pregunta no es si la pelirroja le coquetear o no, pero ¿cómo respondió Roxas. Después del almuerzo había terminado estaba satisfecho de decir Roxas todavía se encuentran a la pelirroja molesto.

" _¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?_ " era la única cosa en su mente.

* * *

El autobús estaba a punto de separarse, y ver cómo Riku y Kairi estaban todavía en su "fase de prueba", Sora había elegido para sentarse con Roxas en lugar de en la parte posterior con sus amigos (en realidad, todo el mundo estaba evadiendo la parte de atrás del autobús como el plaga). En realidad era bastante agradable para hablar con él sin la amenaza de la pelirroja, y Roxas tenía algunas historias interesantes también.

"... Y entonces ella se escapó. Llevamos casi tres horas tratando de encontrarla, su madre estaba tan enojado que pensé que sería matarme a sangre fría", dijo, riendo. Aun cuando él habló de Xion a Sora estaba bien, Sora parecía estar demasiado ocupado riéndose de cuidar o aviso similitudes.

"Como aquella vez que ... nada" el moreno dejó de reír, y frunció el ceño en lo que parecía ser la confusión.

"¿Qué pasa, Sora?" él persuadió suavemente. El chico se puso rojo y desvió la mirada.

"Fue sólo un sueño tonto que tuve ayer ..." murmuró "Te dije que huir conmigo antes de que mi madre nos encontró ... que luego subió a una torre y habló de la belleza de la puesta de sol fue ese día ... una tontería, ¿verdad ? " Sora se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza con vergüenza, con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

"No lo creo", sonrió el rubio y sostuvo la mano de Sora en su "Realmente me gustaría ver esa puesta de sol con usted."Recuerdos de Xion ... se escapa, ¿qué significa esto? Sora no había oído hablar de Xion hasta ese día, cómo llegar estaba recordando las cosas que él consideraba que era mejor dejar olvidada?

* * *

" _Roxas! Vamos, la tienda va a cerrar! " Xion golpeó el pie con expectación mientras el rubio la alcanzó, jadeando en busca de aire._

" _L-lo siento, p-pero ¿qué es lo que tenemos que comprar? " Resopló y se fue (RAN) a su lado. La chica sólo le guiñó un ojo._

" _Es una sorpresa! "_

* * *

_A medida que el sol se acercaba, Xion seguía arrastrando Roxas por la ciudad, disfrutando de su pequeño regalo (un rollo de canela en forma de corazón), ella alzó la vista al cielo y suspiró profundamente._

" _Se está haciendo tarde ... "informó._

" _Vamos a casa después ", sonrió Roxas, comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, pero una mano lo detuvo._

" _Espere ... "Roxas tragó saliva, los ojos de Xion sólo significaba problemas" mamá va a estar enojado con nosotros, no importa qué, ¿no? " el rubio asintió con la cabeza "Así que, no hay que ir a casa!" Sin soltar la mano de su amigo, Xion se precipitó hacia la estación, sonriendo y haciendo caso omiso de Roxas 'deberíamos ...' s y '¿por qué no lo hacemos ...?' S._

_Cuando llegaron a la estación, Xion miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba mirando y lo arrastró a través de una puerta: "No entrar" y un conjunto de escaleras. Afuera, el sol estaba en sus cientos de primos, tonos naranjas, azules y rojos en el cielo. Roxas finalmente se callara y se sentó junto a su mejor amigo, asombrado por la belleza de ella._

" _Usted sabe, Roxas? " Xion habló en voz baja "Este lugar es llamado Villa Crepúsculo porque la montaña se construyó sobre tenía las mejores puestas de sol. A medida que la ciudad crecía, la gente ya no podía ver, así que construyeron esta torre ... Hoy en día nadie se preocupa por puestas de sol, sin embargo, así que nadie viene por aquí "la niña se abrazó las rodillas" Este es mi lugar secreto, cada vez que escapar de la mansión que vengo aquí ... Es un secreto, aunque, usted es el único que debe saber "! Ella lo miró. Roxas asintió con la cabeza._

" _Está bien, es nuestro secreto ahora ... "Me sentí bien, compartir esto con Xion. Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que la noche se hizo cargo finalmente, Roxas suspiró "¡Vamos, vamos a tener una bronca de la señora ..." le ofreció la mano a Xion._

" _¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más? " se declaró, Roxas negó con la cabeza "Está bien, tienes razón. Ella sólo me preocuparé más y más con el tiempo ..." ella tomó la mano del rubio, y no la soltó ni una sola vez se había puesto de pie, haciendo sonrojar Roxas._

_Corrían por las calles, casi golpeando a los transeúntes al azar a muchos en el camino. Después de que llegó a la selva (en realidad, jardines exteriores de la mansión, pero eran demasiado grandes como para pensar realmente en ellos como tales), Xion tropezó con una roca. Su caída fue detenida abruptamente por un hombre de pelo blanco con una sonrisa enigmática._

" _Tenga cuidado señorita, usted no quiere hacer daño, ¿verdad? " -dijo con una voz profunda. Xion se acurrucó detrás de Roxas, miedo de ... algo. Aquel hombre de ojos amarillos envió escalofríos a ella. Roxas se dio cuenta y se puso delante de ella con el ceño fruncido. Eso hizo que el hombre finalmente se dio cuenta de él también "¿Estás protegerla, hijito? Mejor. Hay un montón de gente que no le importa usar una feria de soltera ... por su papel destinado ..."_

_Y al igual que los hombres Roxas más tarde conocido como Xehanort desaparecido._

* * *

Roxas recuerda ese día con felicidad y tristeza. No era más que trece años cuando descubrió que si él no hizo nada para detener el destino llamado, su querido amigo desaparecería y no volver nunca más.

Sora, por otro lado, estaba inquieto como un loco en el último comentario de Roxas, se sentía tan mareada ante la idea de ser importante para el rubio, pero también lo hizo tan nervioso! ¿Qué podía decir sin sonar como un idiota? Dios, hablando con Roxas fue lo peor que nunca, tratando de no hacer el ridículo de sí mismo y sentirse avergonzado por encima de todo, sin embargo, también fue totalmente emocionante (y tocar su mano era increíblemente agradable, también).

Con una sola cría, y la otra sobre las posibilidades de pensar, ninguno notó el autobús se detenga hasta que Ansem se puso de pie y habló.

"Antes de entrar en la ciudad, me pareció que sería una buena experiencia de aprendizaje de venir aquí", dijo el hombre en voz alta, teniendo a los chicos de su aturdimiento. El querer moverse un poco, todo el mundo salió corriendo del autobús. Cuando los niños finalmente salió, Roxas sentía ganas de vomitar. Frente a él estaba su recuerdo más culpable, un desierto árido con miles de llaves antiguas que hacen una encrucijada. Todas las vidas que había tomado le había parecido nada en su rabia ciega, pero con Sora (Xion) vivo, podía ver los horrores que él ayudó a construir. La Necrópolis de Llaves espada pareció leer en él "Tienes treinta minutos, haz lo que quieras".

"Roxas, ¿estás bien?" Sora preguntó, preocupada. El lugar envió escalofríos a él, pero nada como lo que Roxas parecía estar pasando. El rubio estaba pálido y le temblaban las manos, parecía un caos total.

"Es ... no es nada", respondió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para recobrar la compostura. Esas personas eran malas, sino que trató de usar sus llaves espada para herir a los demás y llegar a Kingdom Hearts, incluso antes de la guerra estalló, habían estado bien con la captura de las doncellas de sus casas, que tenía una mano en su fallecimiento, y no merecía mejor que esto en mente, sopló con fuerza, tratando de calmarse.

"Bueno, si estás segura ..."

"Sora, ¿es correcto qué vamos allí por un rato?" Hizo un gesto hacia alguna dirección. El chico asintió con la cabeza, sonrojándose cuando Roxas tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a través del camino de la izquierda y siguió su camino recto a través de las teclas oxidadas "aquí, mira esto ..."

Casi al final del camino había una piedra con una inscripción que se parecía sospechosamente a la escritura de Roxas. Sora miró con ojos interrogantes, haciendo que el rubio suspiró una vez más.

"Es una lápida ... yo solía venir aquí antes ... leerlo, comprenderá por qué me asusté" Si los recuerdos de Xion fueron saliendo a la superficie, entonces lo entendería sin saber la verdad ... al menos, eso esperaba .

Sora acaba de intentar distinguir las letras, desgastados por el tiempo, después de quitar el polvo, se podía leer.

_En memoria de las siete doncellas, Princesas del Corazón  
que fueron sacados de sus casas y se sacrificaron  
Para aquellos que quieran la clave para Kingdom Hearts.  
Alicia, Aurora, Bella, Cenicienta, Jasmine, Blancanieves y Xion._

Sora no se molestó en leer el resto, las imágenes de una adolescente de ser secuestrado por un hombre en la noche y atado junto a otras chicas era suficiente para hacerle apartar la mirada de asco y miedo. No sabía por qué estaba tan asustado, pero él era, y de hecho la mano de Roxas estrecha para mayor comodidad. Se sintió aliviado cuando Roxas le devolvió el gesto, pero él también estaba preocupado.

De todos los nombres que había leído, se destacó entre el resto y se quedó en su mente, tal vez porque fue tallada más profundamente en la piedra, tal vez porque me pareció raro ..., o tal vez porque lo que realmente significaba algo para él.

Pero el que esto era Xion, Sora no la iba a olvidar pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

_**06: para proteger**_

En tan sólo media hora, Twilight Town se había convertido en refugio rápidamente Roxas. No hay nada en ella había cambiado mucho (a excepción de un par de tiendas de venta de artículos electrónicos ahora o cómics), y Roxas dio la sensación de que sólo había estado lejos de algunos meses, no años incontables.

"Es bueno estar de vuelta", dijo con nostalgia, por lo que Sora poco daño. ¿No le gusta Islas del Destino? Roxas miró a los ojos y sonrió "Y lo mejor es que los dos estamos aquí!"

Sora sabía que iba a sonrojarse de eso, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso ahora. Maldijo a Roxas en su mente para la fabricación de él tan fácilmente nervioso, pero se puso su mejor sonrisa. En el frente del grupo, Ansem estaba hablando de las calles y si tenían alguna noticia importante unido a ellos o no. Nadie estaba realmente escuchando, pero el lugar era nuevo para casi todos ellos, por lo que veían los edificios de asombro.

"Así que ... ¿Conoces algún lugar fresco para pasar el rato aquí?" Sora le pidió a su amigo, quien se limitó a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza

"Mucha La heladería es grande;! Que tiene el original de sal marina receta de helado También hay un montón de grandes panaderías y tiendas, y me Xi-mi mejor amigo solía ir allí todo el tiempo ..." corrigió sí mismo rápidamente "Pero hay un par de lugares que eran sólo para los dos de nosotros ... nadie sabía de ellos!"

Por supuesto, tenía amigos antes de conocerlo. No fue ninguna sorpresa que tenían sus secretos, y una parte de él estaba realmente contento de no revelarlas, era sólo suyo para compartir. Además, él quería compartir sus secretos con la rubia y no lo dejó escapar.

"Y ... me importaría dar un recorrido adecuado en lugar de ...?" con la cabeza un gesto hacia la Ansem todavía balbuceando, demasiado profundo dentro de su conocimiento para darse cuenta de nada más.

"Uh ... claro, supongo ..." Roxas dijo, mirando incómodo, ¿por qué? Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del tono sensual que había usado y se cayó de vergüenza "¿Estás bien?" -preguntó, preocupada.

No, no estaba bien, había coqueteado sólo por accidente con Roxas! ¿Qué pasa si el rubio lo tomó en serio y se distanciaron?Aceptó la mano de Roxas y se levantó, tratando muy duro para no buscar su camino y ver la manguera profundos ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

"Estoy bien", murmuró, y no estaba tan sorprendido cuando Roxas suspiró con alivio. No fue tan malo, que acaba de caer, no era como él había hecho daño a sí mismo ni nada, pero Roxas fue así como así. Cada vez que Sora se lastimó, gimió de dolor, o incluso tenía una lesión menor, Roxas se asuste como si estuviera a un paso de la muerte, le resultaba molesto y encantador, por alguna razón ...

"Bueno, entonces, tan pronto como consigamos todo lo resuelto en el hotel, te llevaré a Sunset Terrace, la vista es hermosa desde allí ..." Roxas dijo que cuando Ansem se detuvo frente a un lugar llamado 'Restaurante Flor ", Hotel Villa Crepúsculo de / posada. No era un mal lugar para alojarse, pero se habría ido al Hotel Tozus (debido a una mejor disposición y no está lleno de no-huéspedes que desean una comida de lujo), por otra parte, ¿quién sabía si Tozus seguía siendo tan bueno un hotel, ya que era en aquel entonces?

El lugar era en realidad mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, habían hecho un poco de remodelación y ahora tenía un mostrador de facturación separada de la barra. Los estudiantes comenzaron a ir en grupos de dos o tres habitaciones para compartir, y el director (un hombre llamado Raijin) se ve bastante satisfecho de tener tantos clientes. A su lado estaba su hijo, Rai, que miraba a todo el mundo como un criminal sea posible, y después de la primera llegada, fue a Dios sabe dónde.

Después se le dio la llave de su habitación individual, Rai había regresado con un chico rubio con un gorro y una niña pequeña con el cabello plateado y ojos rojos.

"Hey Losers!" El tipo de la gorrita tejida, dijo en una voz terriblemente ruidoso "Estamos comité disciplinario Villa Crepúsculo, y mientras estás en nuestra ciudad, cualquier falta de respeto a las normas finas este lugar será muy castigado por nosotros: Seifer, Rai, Fuu y ... Vivi , ¿dónde estás? " Un niño pequeño vestido de azul con un sombrero ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro se apresuró hacia el grupo jadeando. Tenía una mirada de disculpa en el rostro.

Los adolescentes sólo los miró, sin saber si se trataba de algún tipo de broma, y se quedaron sorprendidos cuando un muchacho en pantalones cargo con el pelo marrón muy claro fue detrás de ellos y bonked tanto Rai y Fuu con un bate de lucha, Seifer sólo agarró el objeto antes de que lo golpeó.

"No haga caso de este tipo, por favor ..." él muchacho dijo que él utilizó más fuerza para mantener Seifer inmovilizado "Simplemente disfrutar de su estancia aquí. Gracias por venir a Villa Crepúsculo!" Y así, una morena y una corta chico de pelo negro se acercó y arrastraron los cuerpos inconscientes de Rai y fuera Fuu con una sonrisa avergonzada, mientras que el otro individuo encontrado una manera de empujar la Seifer todavía hostil con su bate hacia la salida. Vivi fue con ellos en silencio, sin quejarse.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Sora Roxas preguntó en voz baja.

"Me gustaría saber ..."

* * *

Después de Roxas había desempacado todo (y Sora dejar que todo explote de su mochila), se reunieron en la entrada. Roxas se le preguntó cuánto tenía munny, Sora sólo le dijo que tenía 50000 para el fin de semana.

"Eso significa que no podemos perder el tren", murmuró "¡Está bien! Entonces vamos a ir a Sunset Terrace por los túneles subterráneos!" El más cercano era el túnel cerca de la calle del mercado, ¿por qué iba alguien a poner un túnel subterráneo por un callejón, nunca lo sabremos.

"Hey Roxas, ¿qué es eso?" Sora dijo, señalando hacia una verja abierta cerca del callejón. Roxas se encogió de hombros.

"Solía ser un trastero hace mucho tiempo ..." Un trastero Xion y lo había utilizado como escondite cuando estaban jugando, pero no fue tan significativo "¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?" Ante el asentimiento de la Brunet, Roxas lo llevó a través de la valla.

La disposición había cambiado por completo. Ni una sola de las cosas de aquí parecía almacenamiento. Había un sofá bastante viejo y una caja usada como una mesa improvisada. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de carteles de diferentes bandas y luchadores, y había también un minibar en una de las esquinas ...

"De alguna manera ..." Sora dijo, mirando un poco nostálgico "Estaba un poco la esperanza de que sea diferente". Roxas sólo pudo asentir con la mirada. Mientras que sus recuerdos de este lugar no eran tan importantes, que todavía era un recordatorio de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, y cómo, Villa Crepúsculo o no Villa Crepúsculo, él no iba a volver.

"Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" ambos se dio la vuelta para ver el mismo chico que había salido de Rai y Fuu fuera de combate. El muchacho mantuvo su mirada hacia los dos, haciéndole tragar saliva. Por suerte, él no parecía tener el bate lucha contra él, por lo que Roxas podría calmarse un poco.

"Nos preguntábamos qué estaba de vuelta aquí, lo siento." el rubio dijo con una sonrisa. El hombre se limitó a mirarlo un poco más antes de sonreír estúpidamente.

"No se preocupe!" , dijo mientras sus amigos llegaron a mirar con curiosidad a los recién llegados "Yo soy Hayner, Pence y estos son Olette" él introdujo, Olette estrechó la mano y dijo que un cortés saludo, Pence se limitó a sonreír ampliamente.

"Ustedes son los turistas alojados en el restaurante Flor, ¿verdad?" el muchacho regordete, dijo. Los dos se limitó a asentir, un poco confundido "Lamento lo de antes, Seifer no sabe cómo estar cerca de personas que no son rivales o lacayos ..."

"Tiene suerte de que alguien considera que él y su gente de pandillas ..." Hayner, dijo en voz baja, ganándose una mirada dura de su amigo morena "¿qué? ¡Es cierto! De todas formas, ¿a dónde vas? Las personas no pasan por este callejón tan a menudo. "

"Oh ... Roxas vivía aquí antes ... nos estamos tomando el túnel subterráneo en Sunset Terrace", dijo Sora con una sonrisa. Los tres entonces se volvió para mirar más de cerca a la rubia.

"No te había visto por aquí antes ... ¿a dónde fuiste a la escuela?" Olette dijo con curiosidad.

"En ... Sunset School para el Elite ..." tomó escuela Xion como propio, con la esperanza de ser una academia femenina ha cambiado a lo largo de los años. Los ojos del trío se fue desviado, y Hayner fue el primero en hablar.

"Así que ... eres un niñato rico snob?" dijo en lo que parecía ser disgusto. Sora ojos se abrieron también en la riqueza supone Roxas

"Hayner!" Olette regañó "Lo siento", se disculpó por su amiga.

"No te preocupes ... yo ... yo no soy rico, mi hermana ... solía trabajar allí, así que era más fácil si yo iba a la escuela por esa zona. Bajaron el precio de la entrada, debido a que" Dios hizo a chupar acostado (aunque podría pasar por torpeza). Pence se limitó a sonreír, seguido por los otros dos, que de inmediato se ofreció a ir con los chicos a Sunset Terrace.

* * *

"... Y el hombre engañado, él tenía que hacerlo! Si no me hubiera golpeado! No es por presumir, pero soy el mejor luchador en todo!" Hayner continuó diciendo Roxas sobre sus coincidencias mientras caminaban alrededor de Sunset Terrace, a lo que él sonrió y contribuyeron con pequeñas historias por su cuenta (como la idea de Xion para firmarlo en una competencia con los profesionales en la lucha).

Sora acaba de ver desde la barrera, envidioso como Roxas parecía hacer amigos, incluso más allá de él. Olette lo tocó ligeramente en el hombro.

"¿No estás divirtiendo?" dijo mientras escribía algunas notas en un bloc de notas. Ella le había dicho que su razón para venir a Sunset Terrace es un proyecto para la escuela sobre algunas leyendas urbanas extrañas.

"No es eso, es sólo que ..." miró a los dos chicos delante de ellos, riendo y bromeando.

"Me gustaría que había conocido cuando todavía vivía aquí, Roxas! Podrías haberme ayudado ese momento cuando Seifer ..."

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo la morena, sonriente "Hayner puede ser un poco gruñón, pero cuando se calienta es que atento con todos. No creo que tu novio te está ignorando a propósito". Sora se ruborizó.

"Roxas no es mi novio!" dijo, nerviosa "Sólo somos amigos! honesto!"

"¡Lo siento!" la niña dijo, igualmente avergonzado "Después de ver que se miran como que yo ... yo pensé ..." Sora dejó de escuchar a la chica tartamudeando. Did ... Roxas hizo mirarlo demasiado? Tal vez tenía el mismo problema que él, este anhelo, esta nostalgia ... tal vez si hablamos de eso ... él podía entender todo.

"Sora?" levantó la vista para encontrar a sus meras pulgadas de distancia de la cara de Roxas. Dio un paso atrás en shock. "Se trata de Sunset Hill, el lugar del que te hablé, la vista es estupenda desde aquí!" dijo, realmente no darse cuenta de la reacción de la morena en absoluto. Sora apartó la mirada de la rubia y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al sol que cae. Pence sacó algunos aperitivos de su mochila y se los entregó a todos.

"Es muy hermoso ...", dijo Sora mientras tomaba un bocado de un sándwich. Se volvió un poco la cabeza para observar un modelo de torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo. Por un momento, él juró que vio Roxas ya sí mismo en la parte superior de la misma, haciendo lo mismo que sus contrapartes de tamaño completo, disfrutando del final del día.

"Yo sé ... realmente logró verlo juntos, ¿no?" Para verlo _de nuevo_ , habría sido más exacto Sora, pero asintió con la cabeza justo. Hay demasiadas cosas que había sucedido ese día ... después de que él se fue de vuelta al hotel, tendría mucho que pensar.

* * *

"Hayner luego nos invitó a pasar mañana alrededor de la heladería y me sentí nostalgia raro otra vez ... ¿qué crees que significa?"

"Porque la última vez que Sora, no me importa!" Riku dijo tratando de taparse los oídos con la almohada en su habitación compartida. Kairi, que había llegado a mediados de historia, se rió y le dio la vuelta a la confusa Sora.

"Pero Riku! Necesito saber lo que esto significa, y usted es el mejor cuando se trata de averiguar cosas!" Él se quejó.

"Los halagos no te llevarán a ninguna parte con él" hizo un guiño Kairi y besó la mejilla de la cabeza de la plata. Riku se sonrojó ligeramente, aún no acostumbrado a ello "Lo primero es lo primero. ¿Te gusta Roxas?"

"N-no!" Kairi apenas le dirigió una mirada escéptica "Yo ... yo no sé que se siente tan familiar;.. Cuando estoy con él, me siento feliz ..."

"Dios Sora, eres un hombre! ¿No puede actuar como tal?" Riku se quejó.

"Lo dice el hombre que actúa como una marimacho PMSing", se burló Kairi, ganándose un Riku-reflejo que ella rápidamente ignorado "Sora, tal vez deberías ir con él mañana y ... en realidad considerar gusto de él." dijo amablemente, Sora se sonrojó un poco y asintió.

"Creo que puedo probar ..." Riku suspiró de alivio cuando terminó la conversación. Un grupo formado por dos hombres y una mujer no debería estar hablando de sentimientos tan a menudo como él y sus amigos lo hicieron.

* * *

"Nos vemos mañana chicos!" Roxas dijo que Hayner, Pence y Olette saludó. Habían prometido a despedirlos al día siguiente, y se sentía feliz de que Villa Crepúsculo era todavía (un poco) el lugar que recordaba con la misma gente "Sora ... antes de irnos quiero mostrarte algo." El otro chico asintió, sonriéndole.

"¿Dónde?"

"Ya verás ..." dijo mientras se lo llevó por el tranvía común, hasta que llegaron a una pared que parecía mucho más reciente que los otros en la zona "Eso es raro", murmuró sombríamente. La entrada a los jardines exteriores de la mansión había sido sustituido por un muro de ladrillos. Mientras trataba de entenderlo Sora señaló un agujero en él.

"Lo sé. Este muro no es tan antigua como la que se desmorona." Se rió un poco, y Roxas se sentía aún más intrigado de lo que había sido de su antiguo hogar. Dirigió Sora a través de él y se sorprendió al ver los árboles que crecen salvajemente y los rosales, han sido reemplazados con flores silvestres y hiedras que crecen por todas partes "Esto no se ve seguro, Roxas. Tal vez deberíamos volver al hotel." Parecía asustado, agarrar el pecho con dolor evidente.

"No ... yo ... de verdad necesito que ver esto". también necesitaba verlo, y él sintió que sin Sora, él no tendría el coraje de ver lo que había más allá del bosque. Sora de alguna manera entender y continuó a seguirlo, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

Después de lo que parecieron ser horas, finalmente encontró el pasaje hacia la mansión, y sólo ver lo rompió el corazón de Roxas en pedazos. El lugar estaba en ruinas. Los arcos bonitos que hicieron el camino a la entrada fueron destruidos, los arbustos parecía como si no hubieran sido podado en las últimas décadas, y la casa en sí, mientras que siempre había sido viejo, nunca se había dado la sensación de estar a punto de postrándose a sus pies. Se volvió a Sora, y vio que él la miraba con tristeza a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Él no tenía por qué seguir con la mirada para saber que estaba mirando en la sala de Xion, y envolvió su brazo alrededor de él. Inconscientemente, dejó que su cuerpo vaya más cerca de Roxas.

"Es divertido", dijo con la voz quebrada "Yo ni siquiera sé por qué estoy triste". Roxas miró hacia abajo en la culpa, en realidad no debería haber venido aquí. ¿Qué esperaba? Cuando la madre de Xion murió, ella no tenía ninguna otra persona a salir de la casa a. Probablemente había sido saqueada y luego a la izquierda en ruinas. Lo peor de todo, había no sólo se entristeció, pero Sora también.

"Estas son las ruinas de una mansión que perteneció a la familia más rica en Villa Crepúsculo" Ambos se dio la vuelta para ver a un anciano caminando lentamente hacia ellos "Desafortunadamente, la jovencita desapareció un día, saliendo de esta casa sin herederos. No fue hasta que la guerra había terminado llave espada que descubrieron que había sido sacrificada en el conflicto. Such a shame ... "miró directamente a ellos, y Roxas inmediatamente reconocido esos ojos amarillos y esa sonrisa hipócrita.

"Xehanort!" él hervía. El anciano no parecía en absoluto sorprendida por su presencia aquí, de hecho su sonrisa sólo creció.

"Ahora voy por el Maestro, por favor." Dijo que en la cortesía falsa "No te ves a ti mismo un día más viejo, niño, y sin enterarse." Se burlaba.

"¡Cállate!" Se volvió para mirar a Sora, esperando que el viejo no lo reconocería. _Maestro_ Xehanort miró al chico también, que parecía estar mirando con todas sus fuerzas contra él.

"No tengo ningún interés en ese niño, puede tenerlo." Se encogió de hombros "Me considero un hombre muy paciente, y esperar unos cuantos años más para lo que quiero, no es nada para mí ... Ten cuidado, sin embargo. Usted no sabe de las cosas que este frágil cuerpo todavía puede hacer." Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dando una risa suave y frío.

"No me gusta ese tipo ..." Sora gruñó él no sabía por qué, pero ese hombre parecía peligroso y aterrador. De hecho, sólo su nombre le recordaba a la muerte, como en, muriendo bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos dorados una vez.

"Usted no tiene que preocuparse," hablaba en serio Roxas "no importa lo que pase, esta vez, te voy a proteger, es una promesa." Y mientras Sora disfrutamos inmensamente escuchar esto, su parte más racional se preguntaba qué quería decir con 'esta vez'.


	7. Chapter 7

_**07: Confesión**_

Sora no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba mal. Al día siguiente, cuando habló con Pence sobre la mansión, había mencionado una antigua leyenda acerca de un espíritu solitario de una niña que miraba por la ventana, esperando a alguien. Tenía unos segundos para pensar en ello, aunque, como Ansem prácticamente lo empujó y Roxas en el autobús, mientras que sus nuevos amigos saludó y les dijo que se mantienen en contacto.

Él no hizo ningún secreto a sus amigos acerca de cómo el día anterior había sido un infierno. Al ver Roxas ... _como que_ sólo había estado molesto al hablar con él. Él tartamudeó como una colegiala y prácticamente lo arrastraron fuera con una excusa poco convincente cuando quería que nadie estaba demasiado cerca del rubio. Al final de ese día, había decidido cortar la basura y parar, justo a tiempo para ese tipo Xehanort a aparecer. Había sido espantoso, ese viejo sólo significaba problemas. Tanto que en realidad se había sentido aliviado cuando Roxas había jurado protegerlo.

Hablando de eso, el rubio había estado muy callada desde aquel encuentro, sólo habla cuando se le pregunta algo. Incluso con tan poco tiempo alrededor de Roxas, podía decir eso significaba que tenía algunos pensamientos inquietantes. Él extendió la mano y le tocó la mano un poco, dándole un poco de consuelo. El otro levantó la vista y sonrió agradecida, pero todavía no hablaba.

Cuando el autobús llegó al puente que conecta las Islas del Destino con el continente, Roxas parecía que por fin había algo tiene todo resuelto, mientras miraba con determinación.

"Te veré más tarde ..." Sora dijo en voz baja al llegar a la estación de autobuses. No quería hacer Roxas loco, pero lejos de eso, él se limitó a asentir y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Sora se sonrojó, con la cara tan roja que parecía una manzana. La secuencia de acciones le dijo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo hizo como él ...

* * *

Roxas prácticamente corrió a su casa, su mente no podía creer lo que había visto el día anterior. Xehanort no debería estar viva, tenía alrededor de veinte durante la guerra llave espada, ya pesar de que el hombre que había visto en Twilight Town era viejo, dudaba de que estaba cerca de 120 años. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Naminé sonriendo. La única persona que podría ser capaz de explicar la presencia de ese hombre.

"¿Cómo fue tu viaje, Roxas?" Sus ojos estaban hinchados, ella había estado llorando. Roxas miró, preocupada, pero ella se encogió de hombros. "No es nada importante. Créeme ... ¿Qué te está molestando?" -dijo cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión pensativa en el rubio.

"En mi viaje ... vi Xehanort ... creo." Vio que la cara Naminé mostró preocupación y temor. Parecía estar pensando en todas las posibilidades de este misterioso encuentro con un hombre al que había supuesto muerto.

Naminé se mordió el labio en el pensamiento. Tenía aquel hombre, el genio real detrás del mal uso de la llave espada y la manipulación de los Heartless Kingdom Hearts para llevar al mundo físico, en realidad escapó de su propia muerte?

"Por favor explique todo, Roxas". Le rogó, asustado. Incluso si es sólo un error, Xehanort era demasiado peligroso ignorar. Y, a decir verdad, la muerte eludiendo no puede estar más allá de él.

Roxas dijo en detalle todo lo que sucedió en la antigua mansión. Cada palabra y cada movimiento que el hombre. Naminé sólo suspiró.

"Xehanort ... no es realmente él. Él murió en la Guerra Keyblade, y eso es todo. Este tipo es una reencarnación despierta, que ha decidido continuar con los experimentos de su vida pasada en la naturaleza del corazón."

"Pero ¿por qué me dices todas esas cosas, entonces?"

"No ha cambiado Roxas. Esas palabras fueron los últimos pensamientos de la Xehanort original de usted. Maestro Xehanort, mientras que sigue siendo peligroso, no es sino un hombre viejo sacudido con una cierta penetración en el pasado".

"No va a doler Sora. Xion muerto, pero voy a proteger a Sora, no importa lo que pase." Él dijo, convencido.

"No es una amenaza, Roxas, pero ten cuidado, los que bucear demasiado profundo en su ser pasado ... nunca puede ser el mismo nunca más." Ella murmuró sombríamente.

* * *

_Estaba oscuro. Sora no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, pero él lo odiaba. Trató de moverse un poco, sólo para encontrar sus pies atados. Sus manos eran libres, sin embargo, por lo que intentó tientas. Finalmente, sintió algo parecido a una cara, hembra, con rasgos muy suaves._

" _Hey! ¿Estás despierta? " dijo en voz baja-. La niña no se movió en absoluto. "¿Qué pasó? Velad! Jasmine!" Era el nombre de la chica? Lo había oído antes, pero no podía poner el dedo en dónde._

" _Ella ya ha perdido su corazón. " Una voz dijo detrás de él, se dio la vuelta, pero el que dijo que estaba envuelto en sombras "Una vez que informar al superior de nuestra nueva ubicación, podrás ser el próximo." La voz era masculina, pero él no podía poner una cara en ella._

_Antes de pensar en qué hacer, una puerta se abrió. La luz que salió cegado a todos los presentes, incluido el hombre de cabello castaño con una guadaña, que supuso era el que hablaba. El recién llegado tenía dos armas en forma de clave, y se abalanzó sobre su captor._

_Mientras sus ojos lentamente ajusta el brillo que distingue picos rubio y ojos azules. Su corazón se llenó de alegría al reconocer al chico._

" _Roxas! " El rubio continuó lucha ti, pero el hombre mayor tenía una clara ventaja. Él conocía el territorio, y que estaba usando todo en el canto de almacenamiento para impedírselo. Su cuerpo se movió por sí misma, sólo sabiendo que tenía que ayudarlo."¡Fuego!" Dijo que con la mano en el aire, sorprendido cuando una bola de fuego en realidad apareció y golpeó al hombre de pelo castaño, derribándolo._

" _¿Estás bien? " Roxas dijo que cuando se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se agrandaron, llenos de dolor y enojo._

_Sora había sentido un dolor inmenso después de lanzar la bola de fuego, pero él sólo sonrió._

" _Yo sabía usar la magia le dejó saber dónde estoy ... pero Marluxia te habría matado si no ... "se dio la vuelta para ver un par de ojos dorados mirando con aire satisfecho, ya que por encima de su cabeza, vio que su corazón va a desaparecer de su cuerpo. Pronto se unió a algo que había considerado como una sombra antes. Era una de esas armas-clave, con un mango de color rojo y los dientes en forma de un corazón negro. Era bastante sencilla, al menos en comparación con las armas propias de Roxas, pero todavía se sentía terror en ella. "Roxas ... Yo ... lo siento ... yo ..." ya no podía hablar, sus párpados se siente demasiado pesado._

" _¡No! Xion! "_

* * *

"... Eso es ... no es mi nombre ... Roxas!" Sora abrió los ojos y encontró la mano de su hermano a punto de tocar su ojos preocupados resultó indiferente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto, y se distanció de su cama.

"Nightmare?" Le preguntó, consiguiendo Griever del escritorio. Sora asintió. "¿Qué había en este tiempo?"

"Yo ... no me acuerdo." Sólo sabía que tenía que ver con Roxas, pero el resto era sólo un lío borrosa. "Ir a una cita? Esta primera hora de la mañana?" -preguntó cuando vio a Squall poniendo su collar y el estilo de su cabello un poco. El anciano se encogió de hombros.

"Ella todavía tiene que decir que sí." Sora podía oír el nerviosismo detrás de esa fachada fría.

"Me gusta Rinoa, ¿sabes? Definitivamente me la quiero como mi hermana-en-ley, así que no meter la pata". Él bromeaba, deseoso de tomar la atención lejos de su pesadilla. Su hermano acaba de dar una mirada fría de nuevo.

"Lo que sea, chorro". Él sonrió.

"Hey! Todavía estoy creciendo, imbécil!" Sora sonrió. Después de algunos insultos más que nadie tomó en serio, se dio una ducha y se preparó para la escuela. Como de costumbre, tuvo que tomar su desayuno mientras camina, y siguió pensando en el día anterior. La parte más racional de su mente le decía Roxas acababa de ser distraído y probablemente no quiso decir nada a besarlo. El resto de su mente (que era la inmensa mayoría) quería creer otra cosa.

La primera clase fue ... raro, por decir lo menos, todo el tiempo miraba a Roxas, sin saber siquiera si Ansem se presentó o único bueno era que, mientras él estaba atrapado un par de veces por el rubio, él también lo sorprendió mirándolo. Tendría que hablar con él, cuanto antes, mejor.

Axel apareció después de la clase y asegurado a sí mismo a Roxas y Sora se dio cuenta por primera vez que, aunque coqueteó con el rubio, que estaba mirando fijamente, como si tratara de adivinar su reacción.

"No me dejes sola con los dos otra vez!" la pelirroja gritó overdramatically "Uno es fuerte como el infierno, y los otros planes para mí sea la muerte o coquetear conmigo, yo honestamente no puedo decir!" Continuó quejándose de Demyx y Larxene, que al parecer le habían torturado, mientras que en Radiant Garden.

"Demyx es tan fuerte como tú, Axel. Usted es el dúo perfecto." Roxas señaló, riéndose entre dientes. "Y Larxene no debe ser tan malo ..."

"No seas tan ingenuo! ¡Es una bruja! Trate de trabajar con ella en un proyecto de ciencias y verás ... Que hámster nunca será lo mismo!" Él suspiró y miró a la morena y luego sonrió levemente. "Roxas, ¿ha notado usted no tiene su cuaderno de matemáticas?" El rubio miró las manos vacías, malditos y se excusó, huyendo.

"... ¿Qué es?" Sora dijo, incómodo con mirada de Axel.

"Se decidió finalmente, ¿verdad?" -dijo con una sonrisa enigmática. "Hazlo pronto, debe ser impaciente."

"No sé de qué estás hablando ...", dijo, ruborizándose.

"Uh-huh, seguro que no lo hacen." Dijo sarcásticamente. "Haz lo mejor que puedas."

* * *

"Sora, es algo malo?" Roxas preguntó mientras caminaba a su casa. "Has estado fuera mucho espacio".

"No, en absoluto ... Diga Roxas, Naminé es esperar a casa en este momento?" Él dijo, sintiéndose incómodo. Roxas le puso la mano en la barbilla, pensando.

"Ella no solía llegar tarde, pero ella entenderá." Él sonrió y sin más tomó la mano de Sora y le dio giro de 180 º. "¿A dónde quieres ir?" Él dijo con una tímida sonrisa que le hacía demasiado adorable para Sora de resistir.

"A la playa ..." murmuró, avergonzada. El rubio asintió y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la playa Destiny. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?No estaba seguro, pero al estar a solas con Roxas era la única cosa en su mente. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Qué va a decir? Él no lo sabía, por lo que se acaba de ir con la corriente.

La playa estaba casi vacía (comprensible, ya que era un día de clases), así que se sentaron cerca del mar, lejos de las pocas personas de bronceado o jugando en el agua. Sora no quería mirarlo directamente, así que se conformó con ver las olas lamen la orilla lentamente y se alejan.

"No se sabe muy bien lo que te molesta," Por fin oyó decir Roxas. "Pero asegúrese de que todo el tiempo que lo necesite, estaré aquí para ti". El comentario se terminó con otro beso en la mejilla. Esto fue demasiado para el moreno, se dio la vuelta para mirar directamente a su amigo, y de una manera molesta se dirigió directamente a los labios. La sensación era increíble, sentía todo el estrés sólo desaparece. No fue un beso por ver, sólo su boca sobre la de su amigo, no hay movimiento. Por último, tomó nota de su posición.

" _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? "_ abrió los ojos a sus propias acciones y se alejó, dejando una respiración muy confundido rubio pesadamente. "Lo siento." Murmuró, su cara roja brillante.

"D-No se preocupe." Él dijo con una risita nerviosa. "¿Por qué lo hiciste ...?" Roxas se sonrojó, incapaz de completar su pregunta

"Yo ... bueno, verás, yo ... me gustas, ¿de acuerdo? No sé exactamente cuándo sucedió, pero yo sí!" Sora gritó, sorprendiendo tanto a Roxas y él mismo. No estaba realmente seguro hasta que lo dijo en voz alta, pero ahora todo tiene sentido mucho más. Sora miró, desconcertado, incapaz de ver la respuesta de Roxas. Ahora tenía todo el derecho a estar nervioso, en sólo cuestión de tres días, su forma de pensar había cambiado de "sólo un amigo" a la "enamorada de él". Más que eso, sabiendo que estaba enamorado no era suficiente, quería ser amado de nuevo, y, francamente, no estaba muy seguro de los sentimientos de Roxas.

Por fin levantó la mirada, tragando duro ... sólo para ver a Roxas mirándolo con una sonrisa triste. Sora había esperado nada: sorpresa, asco, tal vez incluso la felicidad, pero definitivamente no es eso. Sintió caricia Roxas mano de su rostro, y no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza en señal de confusión ... el que estaba recibiendo era ... mixto, probablemente. Su cara decía que no, pero su mano dijo que sí, que era simplemente tonto?

Después de un largo silencio, Roxas dijo con voz triste, pero firme:

"Lo siento."


	8. Chapter 8

_**0 8: Despierta**_

"... Me gustas, ¿de acuerdo? No sé exactamente cuándo sucedió, pero yo sí!"

Roxas registró una caída de Sora cara de vergüenza. No era nada más que adorable, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse lo que esto significaba exactamente. ¿Quién era el que está detrás de esa declaración? ¿Era Sora, o recuerdos filtrados de Xion?Cualquiera de estas respuestas lo hacía feliz, sabiendo Xion le quería de vuelta era todo lo que podíamos haber pedido antes ... pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

Durante las últimas semanas, se había criado ... unido a Sora, y que era demasiado conflictivo. Él era diferente de Xion, amándolo significaba traicionar el amor que una vez sintió por ella, al menos en su mente, sin embargo, no podía negar que los sentimientos estaban allí. Él todavía amaba entrañablemente Xion, haciendo que el problema sea aún más preocupante. Sora se había convertido en su luz, su camino a la felicidad, pero ¿qué pasa con Xion? Aunque ella ya no estaba vivo, había sido el único en hacerlo feliz desde el día en que se conocieron.

Por otro lado, había sentimientos de Sora. El moreno se había desbordado con los recuerdos de Xion los últimos días, y si Xion había regresado a su amor, esas palabras podrían ser justo lo esencia que le quedaba de lo que le decía, como la reencarnación de Xehanort le había amenazado. En ese caso, ¿cuánto tiempo hasta ser personaje de Sora encontrado el amor, y sintió las mismas emociones conflictivas como lo hizo? Desgarrado entre su vida pasada y el nuevo? Él no podía obligar a Xion en él. Su relación se basó en el pasado, y si él lo amaba por su cuenta ...

Él sonrió con tristeza. Incluso si él lo amaba por su cuenta, aún tenía que resolver sus propios sentimientos. No había una respuesta fácil que le hizo saber de inmediato. Sora levantó la vista y el rubio no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro. Es posible que lo odian después de esto, pero quería estar seguro de que sus sentimientos eran para el moreno.

Sora sólo inclinó la cabeza en la confusión, que le parecía demasiado lindo.

"Lo siento." Él se lo dijo. Lo siento que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, lo siento por traer de vuelta los recuerdos que ni siquiera eran suyos, y sobre todo, lo siento por no ser capaz de amar de nuevo de todo corazón.

"O-oh, ya veo ..." Él se puso rojo (de frustración o vergüenza, Roxas no podría decir) y desvió la mirada. "W-bueno, qué manera de avergonzar a mí mismo, ¿verdad? Je je je." Se echó a reír como si no pasara nada. "Siento molestarte todo el tiempo ... voy a volver a casa!" Él se levantó y estaba a punto de huir, cuando Roxas sólo lo agarró del brazo para impedir que se va.

"Espera". Dijo tontamente. En realidad, no se atrevía a decir nada más.

"No te burles de mí!" Trató de liberarse del agarre del rubio. Su voz estaba destinado a salir enojado, pero sólo se rompió al final. Se sintió sorprendido y caliente cuando el otro sólo lo sacó en un abrazo.

"Nunca había burlan de ti, tonto. Me importas mucho." Sora sintió increíblemente caliente de oír esas palabras. "Es sólo que ... no estoy seguro. Hubo alguien que me quería mucho. Ella se ha ido, pero yo la amo todavía. Realmente me preocupo por ti, pero te pareces mucho a ella ... me confunde."

"Está bien ... lo entiendo." Sora dijo, tratando de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro. Abrazo Roxas sólo se convirtió en más fuerte.

"Usted no tiene que hacer eso, sabes que si te sientes triste, puede mostrar Incluso si no puedo responder en este momento, lo que he dicho es la verdad?. Estaré contigo hasta que no ya no me quiere cerca. "

Sora asintió con la cabeza, en realidad siente aliviado cuando dejó algunas lágrimas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sora se despertó con una nueva resolución. Estaría tan diferentes como pudo de último amor de Roxas. Si las diferencias son obvias Roxas no se sentiría confundido más, y podía elegir finalmente. Mientras que la decisión en sí misma lo llenó de terror, fue sin duda mejor que tener un "yo no sé" de por vida.

Él no sabía que era niña, sin embargo, pero que tenía una solución fácil. Si ella hubiera sido tan importante para la vida de Roxas, Naminé sabría de ella. Él decidió ir a visitarla después de la escuela, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente significaba esa decisión.

* * *

Por primera vez, llegó temprano. El moreno se sentó al lado de Roxas, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Buenos días". Roxas dijo con una sonrisa. Sora sólo murmuró un débil 'mañana' back. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Sólo tengo muchas cosas en mi mente." Él dijo. Roxas se limitó a asentir y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"No exageres". Él murmuró con ternura, haciendo sonrojar Sora.

El resto de los días Roxas continuó ducharse con palabras afectivas, aprieta la mano y la besa. Tanto, de hecho, que en realidad empezó a dudar de que había "rechazado" el día anterior. Era casi como si fueran a salir, con el rubio siempre está ahí, sonriendo y dando todo tipo de afecciones. Sora supuso que también estaba tratando de llegar a una decisión de sí mismo, pero era evidente que se estaba forzando. Si él se distrajo lo suficiente, miraba por la ventana y suspiro con una mirada nostálgica en sus ojos.

"Usted está tratando demasiado duro, Roxas". Él dijo a la ligera después de haber sido despedido de su última clase. "Está bien si usted no puede conseguir más de ella por el momento. Puedo esperar."

"Te has dado cuenta?"

"Se podía ver desde el espacio." Bromeó, Roxas se limitó a sonreír tímidamente. Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, Sora vio sonriendo pelirroja determinado por la esquina, cerca de las taquillas. "Espera un segundo, se me olvidaba algo." Sora corrió hacia donde venía.

"¿Qué pasa, amigo? Disfrutando el novio?" Axel sonrió.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" Él dijo en serio. Axel miró fijamente durante un momento antes de asentir. "Te necesito para distraer Roxas durante un tiempo. Tengo que hablar con su hermana acerca de algo y-"

"No hace falta que me diga los detalles." El pelirrojo se rió. "Te puedo dar alrededor de dos horas, ¿es eso suficiente?"

"¡Sí! ¡Gracias!" Axel se rió de nuevo y se dirigió a Roxas. Después de Sora le dijo que estaba bien para él para ir a patinar con Axel, el moreno se dirigió hacia la casa de su amigo.

* * *

Golpeó la puerta con impaciencia. Roxas podría volver a casa en cualquier momento, pero aparte de eso, había una parte de él que realmente quería conocer a Naminé. Se sentía como si pudiera explicar todo lo que vino con la presencia única de Roxas: los sentimientos, la nostalgia, de todo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la rubia abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, que desapareció tan pronto como vio a Sora.

"Es Roxas alrededor?" -Preguntó, preocupada. Sora se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, confundido en cuanto a que el cambio en el estado de ánimo de Naminé. "Entiendo. Entre." la niña dijo, resignado.

Cuando entró en la casa, una gran cantidad de imágenes vinieron a su mente de todo. Las pinturas, las paredes, los muebles, todo traído algunos "recuerdos" de él y una Roxas jóvenes jugando. Naminé le miró, preocupado. Le tomó la mano y lo arrastró hasta la habitación blanca, donde se respiraba pesadamente.

"¿Qu-Qué fue eso?" -preguntó él, apretando su pecho. Era la manera dolorosa, demasiado dolorosa. "Yo tengo ... he conocido a Roxas antes?" Esos recuerdos, eran demasiado reales, tenían que ser parte de la memoria reprimida de algún tipo. Naminé acaba de celebrar un rostro sin emociones.

"No del todo". Ella dijo en voz baja. Luego habló en voz baja, casi para sí misma. "El proceso ya ha comenzado, sin mi intervención, pero continuando así sólo te hará daño ... lo voy a hacer, voy a despertar". Ella suspiró con resignación. "Tome asiento".

Sora hizo lo que le dijo, y de pronto recordó por qué estaba allí en primer lugar.

"En realidad, vine a preguntarle algo. ¿Sabías que el último amor de Roxas '?" Él no se atrevía a decir "amante", y algo le dijo que no era exactamente lo mismo de todos modos. Naminé asintió. "¿Cómo era ella?"

"Ella era ... muy parecido a ti." Ella dijo, dolido. La joven se puso de pie y comenzó a organizar unas hojas de dibujo. Sora sintió una especie de ansiedad por la acción.

"¿En qué manera? Tengo que ser tan diferentes como sea posible!" se quejó. Naminé se limitó a sonreír.

"De alguna manera no se puede cambiar, Sora". Ella le pasó los dibujos que había estado arrastrando los pies. "Mira estas fotos y dime lo que ves. Usted entenderá todo una vez que haces."

El moreno asintió y cogió el primer dibujo. Una parte de él pensó que se había vuelto loco, mientras que otro sólo le dije que se callara y hacer lo que se le dijo. El dibujo no parecía tan increíble (un poco infantil, en su opinión), pero una vez que se centró en una chica de cabello negro el panorama empezó a sentirse más real, casi como si se estuviera moviendo. Él tragó saliva.

"Hay una chica. ... Nació con todo lo que se supone que puede desear, siendo la heredera de una inmensa fortuna, pero ella estaba sola, sin nadie que le gustaba." Él no estaba describiendo el dibujo, sino más en la línea de contar una historia, una anécdota. Se dio la vuelta a la imagen siguiente. "Se le dio un sirviente, un muchacho rubio que era demasiado tímido para su propio bien. Ella le ofreció su amistad, y él se convirtió en su mundo."

"La muchacha se enamoró de la criada". Naminé indicado. Sora se limitó a asentir. Se sentía como si conociera la historia muy bien.

"Pero ella no quería que él lo supiera. Él era demasiado bueno y hubiera estado con ella sin estar seguro de si la amaba tanto como ella lo hizo." Las imágenes comenzaron a parecerse más a una perspectiva en primera persona, y Sora sintió recuerdos que vuelven a él. "Un día, un hombre se acercó y golpeó el miedo en el corazón de la joven. Tenía el pelo largo y blanco, y la oscuridad los ojos destilada. Desde ese día en adelante, que el hombre siempre condujo a sus pesadillas, a pesar de que ella no sabía de él por casi dos años.

"El siervo, que había jurado lealtad a la chica, estaba siempre a su lado, y ella se sintió aliviada al tenerlo tan cerca. El amor creció, en grados tales que no podía seguir más. Pero el día que decidió decirle , fue capturada por ese hombre. " Sora se secó los ojos. Sintió ganas de llorar por el resultado algo desconocido. Sabía que no iba a terminar bien

"Ella no lo sabía," dijo en voz baja Naminé. "Pero el chico la persiguió, siguiendo todas las pistas que puedan conducir a ella. Finalmente la encontró en tierra de nadie, donde una guerra se avecinaba".

"La niña sentía que era el objeto de una búsqueda del tesoro, está tomado de un lugar a otro por los dos lados del conflicto. Hizo amigos, chicas como ella, que fueron retenidos y secuestrados de un lugar a otro. Ellos le dijeron sobre el deseo del hombre: Para poseer un increíble poder por algo llamado ... uh ... "tenía problemas para recordar esa parte, si se puede llamar lo que estaba haciendo como recuerdo.

"Kingdom Hearts". Naminé pronunció el nombre con mucho respeto.

"Sí. Por esa razón, tenía que sacrificar el siete de ellos. Después de que los otros seis se habían entregado sus corazones a la chica fue capturado de nuevo. Un hombre con el pelo rosa, el segundo al mando, su recuperados desde la base de su enemigo y se escondió ella. Ella se puso en un cuarto oscuro, donde la sirvienta la encontró. "

"Luchó valientemente, Sora". Naminé lo tranquilizó. "Pero era demasiado tarde, el joven perdió su corazón, y apareció Kingdom Hearts". Sora asintió. La historia terminó para él, no pudo reunir todo lo que pasó después.

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" No podía dejar de preguntar.

"El sirviente, cegado por la ira, oyó Reino Hearts proposición de otorgar a la última persona de pie un deseo, y luchó cada ser único en el ámbito Él terminó siendo el último en pie;. Su último adversario fue el hombre de pelo blanco Su deseo era. para estar con su amante de nuevo. "

"No le gusta cuando él llamó a su ama." Él le dijo que, por instinto. Naminé asintió.

"Kingdom Hearts primero le hizo cerrar las llaves espada. De esta manera, la tragedia no se repita, y procedió a poner en un profundo sueño, con el fin de esperar a la chica que nacer de nuevo." Sora tragó saliva con anticipación.

"¿En serio?" Naminé le mostró un dibujo pasado, las manos rubias de fijación con un moreno.

"Ella tardó más de lo esperado, y decidió perseguir su vieja mansión, esperando por él. Sin embargo, finalmente fue renacido, bajo la forma de un niño, y una amistad nueva forma a partir de esa reunión una vez que el servidor se despertó." La rubia le dijo. "A pesar de eso, el deseo no se cumplió en su totalidad. Los corazones más cercano que podría dar Unido estaba despertando al niño a su vida pasada, por lo que, en cierto modo, su esencia podría estar con él otra vez."

Sora se quedó sin habla. Esto no era cierto! Tenía que haber algún tipo de fantasía historia! Él ... él simplemente no podía ser-

"El nombre del servidor es Roxas". Naminé continuó, sin darse cuenta de la agitación interior del muchacho. "Y el nombre de la joven era:"

"Xion". Sora dijo que junto a otra voz. Se dio la vuelta para ver la cara en blanco de Roxas.


	9. Chapter 9

_**09: Ir lejos**_

El moreno sintió mareada de repente, se las arregló para ver los ojos de Naminé brillan con asombro y preocupación. Se sintió desmayar un millón de veces antes de que la oscuridad se apoderó de él en realidad.

Roxas cogido al niño caer y miró a Naminé, enojado. La rubia sólo bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

"¿Por qué? Él no tenía por qué ser Xion, que estaba bien ser Sora." Le preguntó con un suspiro.

"Tu deseo". Ella dijo simplemente. "Su deseo de Kingdom Hearts no se cumpla plenamente, pero que no podía cambiar, tampoco. No fue por elección, tenía que despertar, o bien estar cerca de ti lo habría destruido."

"¿Qué?"

"La gente supone que despierten a sus vidas pasadas en la seguridad de sus sueños. Si lo hace mientras está despierto puede destruir una personalidad, salvo que se haga por alguien creado para llevar a cabo los viejos recuerdos", señaló a sí misma. "Yo no quería despertarlo, porque sólo traen dolor, pero ..."

"Usted desobedeció Kingdom Hearts, y tuvo que despertarlo una vez que se le obligó a hacerlo por sí mismo." Roxas dijo, mirando a los ojos bajos de la niña. Ella asintió y se volvió para mirar a Sora. ¿Qué recuerdo se revive él en sus sueños?Esperaba que no era desagradable. El moreno suspiró y se abrazó a sí mismo a Roxas, murmurando algo. "No importa, no tuvo más remedio ... y después de todo, sigue siendo Sora." Le susurró mientras miraba a la muy Sora sonrisa en su rostro.

"Será mejor llevarlo a la habitación de invitados. Él tiene que descansar un poco". Naminé aconseja. Roxas asintió y se llevó a Sora de novia de estilo a la habitación de al lado. Él trató de ponerlo en la cama, pero el muchacho se negó a soltar su cuello.

"Sora, déjame ir a dormir un poco", susurró, pero el chico acaba de celebrar con más fuerza. "Sora ..."

"Lo siento. Sólo que no creo que nunca voy a celebrar de nuevo." Él dijo en una voz más aguda que de costumbre. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero parecía muy consciente de su entorno. "Realmente te perdiste, Roxas".

"Xion?" Él preguntó, totalmente conmocionado. "¿Cómo-¿Por qué usted,? Son"

"Lo siento." El niño repite. "Es sólo por un tiempo, la parte de Sora que todavía me quería ... hablar con usted." Su tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y enganchado aliento Roxas.

"No podía hacer nada para salvarte. Lo siento." Sintió las lágrimas picarle en los ojos, pero las contuvo. "Ni siquiera podría decir-"

"Te amo, Roxas". Xion dijo, expresando tanto sus pensamientos y su propia voz, que suenan más débiles, de alguna manera."No olvides nunca, esa es la verdad. Lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya, así que no te culpo. Al final, estoy feliz de haber visto por última vez."

"Yo ... te quiero." Él dijo, ahogando un sollozo. La sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

"Estoy contento de escuchar eso. Era agradable estar contigo ...". Su voz se fue convirtiendo lentamente en un murmullo dormir y Roxas sabía que no la iba a escuchar de nuevo. Fue un adiós, y él abrazó el cuerpo de Sora a los suyos, besá devolvió el beso lentamente, ella no tenía la energía para permanecer mucho más tiempo. "Good bye, Roxas, fue muy divertido. Voy a atesorar nuestros recuerdos para siempre." La voz finalmente se detuvo, y el moreno dejó para ir de su lo colocó sobre la cama con cuidado.

"Good bye, Xion." Después de murmurar esas palabras, se permitió llorar.

* * *

Sora se despertó sobresaltada. Se acordó de todo, todas las pequeñas cosas que podrían considerarse insignificante, pero en realidad eran una parte importante de la vida. Recordó las risas, las lágrimas y el oh-tan-cliché aceleraron latidos del corazón. El problema era que no era la suya. Ahora recordaba una vida que no era la suya, y de hecho tenía problemas para creer que era Sora, y no Xion.

Se dio cuenta de la cama que estaba en ser menos cómodo que el suyo, y los colores de la pared eran diferentes. Si 'Sora sido un sueño? Era Xion? El diseño sin duda le recordaba a la mansión, y cuando se volvió hacia su izquierda, vio a Roxas miraba, preocupado, al igual que en los viejos tiempos.

"Estás despierto!" Prácticamente saltó ante el sonido de su voz. Demasiado alto, demasiado aliviada. "¿Estás bien, Sora?"

"¿Qué ... ha pasado?" Se frotó dormir fuera de sus ojos. Así que Sora era real, y era Sora. Eso significaba que no había "Xion 'más. Ese pensamiento le hacía daño, mientras sentía Xion estaba demasiado cerca de él ahora que había "conocido" de no podía haber desaparecido así.

"Se desmayó después de ..." Roxas problemas para encontrar algunas palabras, pero me pareció demasiado torpe para hablar de lo que pasó hace pocas horas.

"Ya veo." Sora suspiró y miró el reloj. 7:30, sus padres fueron muy probablemente asustada por ahora (él no lo puso fuera de su padre para organizar un equipo de búsqueda de este punto). "Tengo que volver a casa", murmuró.

"Te voy a caminar hasta allí." Roxas dijo inmediatamente.

"Usted no tiene que hacerlo." _"Yo no soy ella."_ Añadió silenciosamente.

"Yo quiero". El rubio presionado. Sora simplemente asintió con la cabeza, darse por vencido. Tomó la mano extendida de Roxas y se levantó, asegurándose de dejar ir una vez que estaba haciendo, sintiendo remordimiento al instante.

El paseo fue tranquilo, y con cada paso que sentía un fuerte deseo de tocarlo, tener contacto con él de alguna manera.

Inicio llegó a ver demasiado pronto, y suspiró sin poder hacer nada. Roxas se volvió y lo miró con _esa_ expresión. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, concentrarse sólo en él. Fue segundo favorito de Xion, sólo superado por su cara sonriente. Sacudió la cabeza y se despidió apresuradamente.

"Quise decir lo que dije." Dijo en voz baja. Sora no dar marcha atrás, pero escuchaba atentamente. "Me preocupo por Sora tanto como me preocupo por Xion." Sora escuchó el rubio caminar hacia su casa como confusión lo llenó hasta el ó y abrió la puerta. Algunas voces se oían desde el cuarto de estar.

"... Decidió, entonces. Kiros irá al oeste, Ward este,, Squall, al sur ir, y voy a ir al norte. Las pistas que puedan conducir a su ubicación se informará a-m"

"Estoy en casa". Sora dijo ahogando una risita al grito asombrado de su padre. Sabía que el taladro, Squall sonriendo hacia él, Kiros reír mucho. Prácticamente podía imaginar a su padre haciendo pucheros como un niño en su intento frustrado de ser 'cool', y subió a su habitación. Su puerta, sin embargo, se atrincheraron por su madre, que tenía una mirada severa.

"¿Y dónde has estado, joven?" preguntó ella. Sora se echó a reír rígido.

"Yo ... un poco se quedó dormido en casa de un amigo. Lo siento." Él miró hacia abajo. Los ojos de su madre se suavizó y ella lo abrazó tiernamente.

"Está bien. Sólo tiene que llamar la próxima vez." Ella sonrió y se alejó, agitando su pelo un poco. "Yo espero que consigas todo salió bien".

"¿Cómo lo hiciste ...?" Su madre sólo le guiñó un ojo y se fue abajo, diciéndole que casualmente ella va a llevarle la cena a su habitación. Se sentó en su cama, y se concentró tanto como pudo.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que él siente acerca de Roxas? El día antes había sido tan obvio: él le gustaba, y quería estar con é , corto y dulce, y estaba seguro de que él todavía sentía atracción hacia el rubio, pero te fue tan profunda como él pensaba?

Xion y él estaban profundamente conectados, y ahora que lo sabía que no estaba seguro donde sus sentimientos comenzó y terminó de Xion. Asimismo, consideró que estar con Roxas era una traición a una parte de él. Xion amado Roxas, que no estaba seguro si iba más profundo que 'gusto', sería egoísta de algún modo con él arrebatar lejos de ella. Aunque ella ya no estaba allí, se sentía mal por ella nunca ser capaz de transmitir sus sentimientos.

"Es muy difícil ... ¿Por qué no puedo pensar con claridad si se trata de él?" Él suspiró y vio que era pasada la ó a su pijama y se fue a dormir. "Xion ... ¿estaría loco si tuviera que estar con él?" Le preguntó sin esperar respuesta. Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Sora le había estado evitando.

Roxas suspiró con fastidio como Axel continuó balbuceando tonterías a lo largo de Demyx mientras Larxene sólo miró a los dos. Los dos habían decidido Axel sería su nuevo amigo casi como la pelirroja se había hecho con él. Roxas sabía que debía estar riendo cuando la rubia tocó el hombro de Axel, haciéndole gritar de una voz aguda, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Al otro lado de la cafetería, Sora estaba comiendo en silencio, incluso sus amigos habían dejado su blandura para mirarlo con preocupación. Roxas miró con nostalgia. El moreno no había hablado con él desde el día anterior. Había cambiado asientos con Kairi ese día en la historia, supuestamente porque tenía mejores notas acerca de la vida en el siglo pasado, pero sabía que no quería verlo.

Él no iba a mentir, había esperado esa reacción, y me dolió aún peor ahora que estaba sucediendo realmente. Sora fue probablemente miedo de perderse en los recuerdos, recuerdos que trajo de vuelta sin darse cuenta. Para él, Roxas era un recuerdo, alguien que no debería existir, y eso lo hacía sentir un dolor ajeno (al menos, Roxas vio de esa manera).

La campana sonó y se dirigió hacia su próxima clase.

En Inglés, tuvo suerte, ya que Xaldin Sora había prohibido cambiar de asiento, y ahora estaba frente a él. Se negó a mirarlo, sin embargo, pero fue agradable verlo tan cerca. Le echaba tanto de menos después de sólo 16 horas, es preocupante. Cuando la clase terminó Sora levantó y casualmente dejó una nota en su escritorio. La abrió apresuradamente, casi desesperado por ver algo de él.

_Nos vemos en las puertas después de la escuela._

Eso ... no podía ser bueno. La escritura era limpio, demasiado limpio para Sora. Él ociosamente se preguntó si había estado trabajando en ello toda la clase. Ciertamente, parecía que estaba destinado a ser leído antes de que terminara la clase (era la última clase), y tuvo que reír cuando se imaginó un rubor brunet tratando de componer un mensaje más largo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Sora ya estaba esperándolo. Era extraño, se suele dejar el aula en conjunto, pero la situación era incómoda ya es suficiente.

"Sora, ¿Estás enojada conmigo?" Sabía que el moreno tenía todo el derecho a odiarlo, pero no podía decidirse a la palabra de él.

"Lo siento, pero yo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en esto." Dijo con voz ronca. Roxas asintió, comprendiendo.

"Está bien". Trató de tocar Sora, pero el moreno se alejó. Parecía a punto de llorar.

"¡No hagas eso! Estar contigo me confunde que no tiene fin! Xion está hablando? ¿Soy yo? Yo no lo sé! No estoy seguro de lo que **me** siento! " Su voz se volvió más y más desesperada. Tenía los ojos vidriosos gracias a las lágrimas. "No puedo soportar verte! Me quiero quedar lejos y estar con ustedes al mismo tiempo, no es normal! Y es sólo contigo me siento de esta manera!"

"Sora, yo-"

"Hay una parte de mí que sólo quiero que te vayas! Así que finalmente puedo pensar con claridad!" Continuó la intención de dejar salir todo lo que siente. Roxas ojos estaban llenos de dolor, y Sora intentó respirar lentamente para calmarse. "Yo ... no lo sé." Le susurró.

"Entiendo". Roxas sonrió ligeramente, aunque sus ojos todavía mostraban el dolor. "Entonces supongo que prefiero ir solo a casa hoy. Está bien, tengo algo que hacer en este momento". Se dio la vuelta y entró en la escuela de nuevo. Tan pronto como se hubo perdido de vista, Sora se obligó a caminar, cada parte de su cuerpo diciéndole que esperar a que el rubio.

* * *

Cuando Sora se fue a la escuela al día siguiente, quería evitar mirar a Roxas tanto como pudo. Se terminó siendo bastante simple, porque el asiento de al lado suyo había estado vacía en cada clase que compartía con el rubio.

Una vez que el almuerzo llegó, vio a un melancólico Axel hablando con un Demyx alegre, como siempre-. Decidió ir y preguntarle qué estaba mal. No podía dejar de tener un sentimiento horrible en la cuneta.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Él le preguntó. El pelirrojo lo miró y suspiró.

"Era un buen amigo. Ahora va a ser tan difícil de pasar algún tiempo con él." La pelirroja dijo con voz triste. Sora tragó saliva audiblemente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Axel miró, sorprendido.

"¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? Roxas fue transferido a una escuela privada. Ayer mismo ... y no podía haber dicho a su mejor amigo maldito antes!"

Las palabras de la rubia dijo al instante brilló en su mente _" Yo estaré con vosotros hasta que ya no me quiere cerca. "_

Él era un idiota. Roxas se habían ido por él. En su confusión, le había dicho lo que había herido Roxas, y ahora ya no lo vería nunca más. Sintió que su corazón embrague de dolor. Era su manera de reprenderlo por haber sido tan estúpido. Pero ahora eso se escuchó una vez más, quedó claro que, para ordenar sus sentimientos, era mejor no tener ninguna Roxas durante un tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**10 : Realización**_

El sol brillaba con fuerza esa mañana. Sora se extendía a permanecer despierto. Miró a la puerta para ver a su madre lo miraba divertido.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pidió un poco irritado. Raine sólo se rió.

"Cuando duermes te ves tan linda como el día en que naciste." Sonrió a su hijo, que se estaba cubriendo de vergüenza. "¿Se le olvidó que Ellone vuelve del colegio hoy?" Sora ojos se abrieron como platos. Se había olvidado por completo.

No podía ser culpado, sin embargo. Desde Roxas se fue hace casi un mes, casi no notó nada fuera de su ya definido (algunos dirían _demasiado_ rutina definida). Despierta, prepárate, ir a la escuela, hablar durante unos diez minutos con sus amigos, ver la expresión de Axel para ver si había conocido a Roxas y volver a casa. Se había llegado a ser tan malo que había olvidado el cumpleaños de Kairi, Tidus 'gran juego' y ahora el hogar Ellone ser.

Antes, su hermana mayor a casa era algo que Squall y siempre esperaba. Él especialmente disfrutamos de ver a su hermano mayor por lo general al margen convertirse en un montón de sonrisas y infantilismo (que siempre objeto de burlas), pero ahora, parecía que no podía sentirse feliz por nada.

Roxas era el centro de todo. No se sentía listo para volver a verlo, pero su corazón estaba prácticamente pelearse con su sentido de la razón para hacerlo listo. Él realmente quería verlo, pero las emociones de Xion todavía estaban allí, y sabía cumplir con la rubia acaba de intensificar esos sentimientos. Rutina ayudó a aliviar todo eso, monotonía tendido a todo lo demás aburrido.

"No vamos a estar en casa hasta tarde. Su vuelo llega a las 8:00". Su madre siguió, tirando de él hacia fuera de su aturdimiento. "Así que salir con sus amigos, divertirse. Te estás convirtiendo en un cierre en a una edad tan joven!" ella puso sus manos en las caderas y dio un suspiro dramático.

"Estoy bien, mamá." Él sostuvo. "Yo sólo ... melancólico, supongo." Él simplemente dijo y entró en el cuarto de baño lo más rápido que pudo. Amaba a su madre mucho, pero sus métodos de interrogatorio eran demasiado eficaces cuando ella quería.

Se levantó y fue a la escuela, su mente a la deriva para que el pelo rubio y la sonrisa familiares. En realidad, no podía en Roxas fue la única razón por la que todavía era (un poco) cuerdo. Todavía prestado atención a la clase, por supuesto, pero él simplemente no podía traer a su mente a centrarse al 100% en él.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de su entorno, una vez más, estaba caminando hacia la Química. Vexen no estaba tan mal, pero en las clases que no se incluyen los laboratorios de su voz se convirtió rápidamente en ruido blanco. Tuviste suerte si al final de la clase que estaban completamente despiertos. Sora ni siquiera último cuarto de hora antes de dormir caer.

_Una habitación vacía , excepto por dos espejos: uno de madera y el otro de plata. A pesar de que el espejo de plata parecía más nuevo y más limpio, la madera estaba bien cuidado, exótico y hermoso. Ambos tenían una figura en la parte superior, una nutria en la madera, y un delfín por encima de la plata._

_Sora se quedó completamente inmóvil, un poco de miedo de ellos. No era la primera vez que vio este sueño, ya pesar de que pudiera moverse, lo único que hay son los espejos, que no tenía ningún interés en ver. Sintió esos espejos eran peligrosos, por lo que este sueño era siempre el mismo: Él se sienta cerca de seis pies de distancia de ellos, esperando el momento de despertar._

"Supongo que eso es todo." Sora levantó la cabeza cuando sonó la campana. Vexen se veía muy decepcionado por la oportunidad perdida para hablar aún más. "Mañana, vamos a experimentar con los ácidos, así que traiga su equipo de laboratorio". Sora salió del salón y se dirigió hacia el almuerzo, dándole vueltas al sueño.

Al principio era no hay problema, sólo un sueño extraño que tenía. Pero últimamente, no podía dormir sin verlo, y él siempre recordaba cuando lo tenía.

Riku y Kairi sentó a su lado y comenzó su rutina habitual de 'animándolo up'. Él no lo entendía. No era tan alegre como de costumbre, eso es todo ... por un mes completo ... Sí, podía ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Decidió evitar todo esto al hablar de su sueño para ellos. El parecía genuinamente interesado en él, pero tal vez se sorprendieron de que aún podía hablar como él se preocupaba por algo.

"Tal vez tu sueño se está tratando de decirle algo, pero no lo he visto. Todavía está tratando de llegar a usted." Kairi asintió.

"Así que deja de ser un culo perezoso y moverse en ese sueño". Riku dijo. "Estoy seguro de que está tratando de decirte que te ves horrible." Él bromeó, pero Sora no respondió.

"Estoy asustada. No sé por qué, pero creo que no le va a gustar lo que veo allí". Él murmuró. Kairi le sonrió en la comprensión.

"Sea lo que sea, tiene que hacerle frente. Después de todo, usted nunca está solo." El pelirrojo sonrió. Sora no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"Gracias."

* * *

_Los espejos apareció una vez más. Sora suspiró, dispuesto a mirarlos. Se había quedado dormido en clase Xaldin, y él estaría en problemas si lo cogieron. Por suerte, Kairi dijo que haría todo lo posible para detener el maestro de verlo. Dio tres pasos hacia los dos espejos antes encogido un poco._

_Respiraba con dificultad y prácticamente saltó la distancia restante. Ni espejo tenía un cristal en él. Miró con curiosidad a la metálica, tocando la superficie. Se sorprendió cuando comenzó a formar un cristal bajo su tacto, y se vio aparecer a toda prisa en la reflexión. Él parpadeó lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a sí mismo desde dentro del espejo, no al revés._

' _Sora sonrió con dulzura antes de regresar y tocar la superficie de madera del otro espejo. El cristal apareció rápidamente mientras que 'Sora' desapareció. La reflexión, sin embargo, no era el moreno, pero una chica bajita, de pelo negro con ojos de zafiro._

" _Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. " La niña sonrió. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

"... _Sora. " Él dijo, confundido. Los ojos de la niña brillaron de alegría y se sentía como un idiota por no darse cuenta antes."Usted es Xion, ¿no es así?" La chica sólo se rió y asintió con la cabeza._

" _He estado tratando de comunicarse con usted desde esa noche. " Sora inclinó la cabeza en la confusión. ¿Qué noche estaba hablando? Xion sonrió y recitó en una imitación exacta misteriosamente de su voz. "Xion ... ¿estaría loco si tuviera que estar con él_ ? _" El moreno se quedó boquiabierto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la chica estaba hablando. Él tropezó con sus propias palabras antes de blabbering._

" _Yo ... yo no quise decir eso! Yo no sabía que contestar esta pregunta en serio! Realmente no estoy-"Dejó de hablar cuando Xion se rió en voz baja._

" _Eres lindo. Debe ser por eso Roxas le gustas tanto ". Sora se sonrojó de vergüenza. "Usted sabe, yo siempre pensé que sólo eran amigos hasta que tenía trece años. Después lo vi me protege, no podía pensar en él como eso. Sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado de mi amigo de la infancia. Me sentí tan confundido ". Parecía estar hablando consigo misma, pero su mirada estaba en Sora._

" _¿Por qué me dices esto? " -preguntó, completamente perdido._

" _.. Porque necesito que sepas confusión es parte del amor tanto como afecto tengo que preguntar: ¿Do you love Roxas ¿Te sientes como yo lo hice hace tantos años? " Ella preguntó, completamente en serio. Sora se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza._

" _Yo no lo sé. Me cae bien, pero podría ser inconscientemente jugando con mi cabeza o algo así. " Xion miró con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de estallar en carcajadas. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Se cruzó de brazos._

" _Usted ... Usted pensó que_ yo _era el control de tus sentimientos? " Ella preguntó entre risas. Sora asintió sin habla. "Yo no puedo hacer tal cosa, Sora, soy sólo un recuerdo. Te dejo recordar mi vida. No tengo poder sobre sus sentimientos." Se calmó, respirando lentamente._

" _P-pero ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Entonces, ¿por qué tengo emociones tan contradictorias? ¿Por qué quiero Roxas lejos y tan cerca como sea posible al mismo tiempo? " Exigió de la chica. Ella se limitó a mirarlo._

" _Ese no soy yo ... es todo tuyo. " Ella dijo, y todo tenía sentido._

_Amaba a Roxas. Pero él no se atrevía a estar con él una vez que sabía de Xion. Roxas correspondido su amor, por lo que Sora no creía que tuviera la oportunidad. Para evitar el dolor, culpaba a todos sus sentimientos en Xion, y quería que fuera para que no pudiera darse cuenta de nada. Pero si su corazón no podía soportar el rechazo, se desesperaba sin el rubio. Estos sentimientos confusos, fueron todos por amor._

" _Yo lo amo. lo amo tanto que me duele ". Él dijo más para sí mismo que para la chica mientras se agarraba el pecho. Xion sonrió._

" _Entonces está bien, para que usted pueda estar con él. " Sora levantó la vista para ver una sincera sonrisa en los labios. "No puedo estar con él nunca más. Si hay alguien que lo haga feliz, voy a rezar por sus sentimientos para llegar a esa persona. Él te ama Sora, y si lo quieres de vuelta, voy a ser feliz si Estás con él. "_

_Sora quería decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca. Un sonido de timbre se escuchó. En el momento en que comenzó, los espejos comenzó a derretirse, como si el cristal estaba hecho de hielo._

" _El tiempo se ha acabado. Tengo que ir a dormir. " Ella sonrió cuando sus ojos empezaron a caer, casi soñolienta._

" _Gracias. Por todo. " Sora alcanzó a decir, Xion sonrió una vez más._

" _En cualquier momento ... Sora "._

* * *

Oyó un ruido de zumbido en los oídos antes de despertar. Clase había terminado. Miró a Kairi y le sonrió. El moreno celebró una mirada de disculpa en su rostro mientras él se levantó y echó a correr. Tenía que ver Roxas, no importa qué.

La suerte parecía estar de su lado, ya que se topó con Axel en su loca carrera. El pelirrojo lo miró con curiosidad, pero encogió de hombros.

"¿Sabes dónde está la nueva escuela de Roxas es?" Pidió entre respiraciones largas. Axel sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. Sora sintió que el mundo entero se desintegran lentamente.

"Lo siento. Pero no te preocupes. Todavía vive en el mismo lugar. Si usted funciona, usted podría ser capaz de atraparlo antes de que llegue." Axel guiñó un ojo. El moreno sonrió como si no hubiera en las últimas semanas, le dio las gracias y se alejó tan pronto como la pelirroja se alejó. "Ten cuidado!" Se rió de alegría aparentemente recuperado del muchacho.

* * *

Sora corrió como nunca antes, se centró exclusivamente en llegar a la casa del rubio. No importaba si Xion estaba diciendo la verdad o no acerca de los sentimientos de Roxas, necesitaba estar con él. Aunque fuera sólo como amigos, tener a su alrededor era lo mejor del mundo.

Llegó a su destino en menos de quince minutos. Miró a su alrededor y no vio señales de Roxas. Suspiró y se sentó al lado de la carretera. Al paso del tiempo se hizo cada vez más nervioso. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Cómo responder Roxas? Sin darse cuenta, se había trasladado por lo que estaba escondido en el callejón, además de su casa. No podía dejar de sentir como un acosador espera de su destino, y tal vez lo era.

Minutos parecían horas mientras crecía la ansiedad, la sensación de aleteo en el pecho y el estómago. Esto no era bueno. Se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre ya! Él esperaba seriamente que todo salga naturalmente una vez Roxas llegado. Miró al otro lado de la carretera y después de catorce minutos y treinta segundos y siete (no es que se cuenta) finalmente pudo distinguir algunos picos rubios. Su latido del corazón rosa. Desde el nerviosismo o el amor, él no lo sabía. Estaba a punto de levantarse e ir hacia él cuando lo vio.

Un muchacho de pelo negro con una mirada pícara en su rostro apareció de la nada y abrazó el cuello de Roxas desde atrás.


	11. Chapter 11

_**1 1: Estar contigo**_

Roxas se fue a casa de su nueva escuela, completamente perdido para el mundo. Se había dado cuenta hace una semana que si él se dio cuenta de su entorno mientras caminaba hacia su casa, que iba a morir de agotamiento por calor gracias al uniforme. El lazo azul marino era increíblemente incómodo y la camisa blanca dejó sus brazos casi inmóviles.

Continuó quejándose en su mente, la intención de mantenerla ocupada. Se había sorprendido un par de veces pensando en Sora, y sabía que si continuaba, él iría a verlo a pesar de los deseos de la Brunet.

Él suspiró. Sora no le quiere cerca. El único pensamiento daño inmenso, y destruyeron cualquier buena energía en su ía veinte siete días sin verlo, y ya llevó a la locura. Su nueva escuela estaba bien, supuso, pero simplemente no era lo mismo sin el moreno tonto sonriente a su lado.

Sentía un peso extra en la espalda de repente, y una voz burlona en su oído.

"Gotcha!" El recién llegado dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para asegurar su posición."¿Sabía usted honestamente cree que puede huir de mí, los conflictos?" Él rió, con los ojos brillantes de oro.

Roxas se dio la vuelta con una mirada en blanco dirigido a Vanitas.

"Tienes el mal."

"¡Maldita sea!" Se alejó casi instantáneamente al oír de él, sus brazos apoyados detrás de la cabeza. "Pensé que lo tenía. Tenía lo mira desde la fuente! ¿Cómo se escapó?" El niño miró al suelo. "Es todo por tu culpa." Se quejaba como un niño.

Roxas rodó los ojos. Por supuesto Ventus tomaría su parecido a su favor. Temía Vanitas y se escapó apenas de la vista.

Roxas permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando llegó por primera vez a su nueva escuela, que había estado intrigado por el muchacho era una copia exacta de él, y se hizo amigo de prácticamente todos los seres vivos. Se sentía protector del chico, y lo ayudó a escapar de Vanitas en cada oportunidad. De acuerdo con Naminé, que venía de proteccionismo antepasado Ventus ', un soldado llamado Cloud.

Roxas estaba contento de que su hermano pequeño había crecido y ha sido capaz de formar una familia. Ven y sus amigos (dos compañeros de clase mayor llamado Terra y Aqua) había estado con él y trató de levantarle el ánimo. Estaba agradecido por eso, pero nada podía tener lugar de Sora. Sonriendo había vuelto cada vez más difícil sin el moreno, pero se obligó a dejar de preocuparse todo el mundo a su alrededor.

Vanitas siguió maldiciendo por lo bajo. Roxas se limitó a mirarlo en intereses. El aterrorizado pobre Ven con travesuras infantiles y los insultos, cuando en realidad podría hacer algún daño real a la adolescente. Era obvio que él era más que un idiota inmaduro en el amor.

"Por mucho que disfrute de su murmullo, tengo que llegar a casa." Suspiró cuando el otro continuaba mirando y la queja, no le prestaba ninguna mente. "Ten cuidado." Cruzó la calle y lo dejó en la acera.

Todas expresión desterrado de su cara. Se sentía vacío. Echaba de menos su Sora. Justo cuando pensé esto, él vio los picos marrones alrededor de la esquina. Parpadeó dos veces. Tal vez su mente estaba jugando una mala pasada ahora. Lo marrón todavía estaba allí. Se movió un poco para permitir un ojo azul de mirar en su dirección general. Se amplió cuando son capturados, pero se quedó en su lugar.

"... Sora?" Pidió, rezando para tener razón. El moreno salió de su escondite, una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

"H-Hola, Roxas! H-¿Cómo te va?" Trató de actuar suave y sereno, pero el rojo salpicado a través de sus mejillas reveló su torpeza. Roxas sonrió ligeramente, la decisión de seguirle la corriente.

"Ha sido un infierno". Dijo con indiferencia, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar una enorme sonrisa. "He estado aburrido de mi mente, también." El moreno se rió con torpeza y desvió la mirada.

"Ya veo ... alguna razón para eso?" Quería mantener el acto. Roxas sonrió y cogió las llaves del bolsillo.

"Muchos. ¿Quieres entrar? Nos puede ponerse al día". Él vio asentir Sora, inquieto como un loco. Roxas abrió la puerta y se alejó, dejándolo entrar primero. "La sala de estar es por esa puerta. Voy a buscar algo de beber." Roxas pasó por la puerta de la cocina y se lo había decidido Naminé para rellenar la nevera con.

Cuando regresó se encontró con Sora mirando con nostalgia a todo. Roxas maldijo cuando se acordó de su casa era una réplica de la mansión. El otro fue probablemente recordando las cosas, y se iba otra vez cuando volvió a la actualidad.

"Lo siento." Dijo en voz baja cuando él estaba a su lado. Sora se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

"Pensé que era el que debía decir eso". Puso una mano sobre su pecho. "Este lugar ... me hace sentir muy feliz. Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, estar aquí, con ustedes, jugando como si nada estaba mal."

"Sora ..."

"Yo sé que no era realmente yo, pero yo siempre atesoraré el recuerdo de ti." Él se ruborizó furiosamente, pero continuó mirarlo intensamente.

"Pensé que me odiaba." El rubio dijo con sinceridad. "Le di recuerdos dolorosos. Casi me hizo una réplica Xion." Bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

"No fue mi intención." Sora sonrió. "Y yo siempre le gustaba pasar tiempo con usted, incluso con todo el déjà vu". Él tomó el refresco de él y se sentó en el sofá.

"Te he echado de menos. Mucho, en realidad," dijo Roxas y se regocijaron en la expresión torpe de Sora. "No había ni un momento sin ti en mis pensamientos. Sobre todo, quería volver a verte". El falso-tosió, era muy raro diciendo todo esto a un chico. Él no estaba diciendo a Xion, pero a Sora. Sólo Sora.

"¿Has hecho amigos en su nueva escuela?" Sora desvió la mirada y temas modificados. Todavía estaba nerviosa. Confesar era una cosa, pero Roxas con decir esas cosas de nuevo realmente le interrumpe.

"Supongo". Roxas suspiró y se sentó a su lado. "Hay un chico que ayudar todo el tiempo. Él no sabe cómo presentarse a sí mismo en contra de alguien en nuestra clase."

"Él es el chico de pelo negro que te vi con antes?" Sora no pudo evitar preguntar.

"En realidad, él es el único que lo atormenta." Roxas se rió entre dientes. "Pero eso no es lo importante." Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, haciendo que el fidget Brunet.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sora intentó apartar la mirada, pero se encontró con los ojos congelados y mirando a Roxas.

"Hay algo que quieras decirme, ¿no? Puedo verlo en tus ojos." Roxas hizo una mueca juguetona y vio Sora jugueteando inconscientemente. "Si has venido hasta aquí tiene que ser serio".

"Por favor regrese a la escuela." Sora se oyó decir. Lo había dicho sin pensar. "Yo ... te he echado de menos. Y Axel no es tan molesto como siempre."

"¿Eso es todo?" Roxas dijo con una cara seria.

Sora entró en pánico. Por lo general, después de que se produjo un "Voy a pensar en ello. Good bye '. Y no quiero estar sin el rubio más. Era una tortura. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de llegar a algún tipo de excusa para prolongar su estancia y recoger un poco de coraje para la confesión real.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza argumentó que las acciones hablaron más fuerte que las palabras. Antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que podía hacer, ya estaba besando Roxas.

El rubio miró sorprendido. Avergonzado, Sora estaba a punto de alejarse cuando una mano encontró su camino a la parte posterior de su cabeza, empujándolo más hacia Roxas, que había comenzado a besar de nuevo.

Sora estaba demasiado nerviosa para disfrutar plenamente del beso, y estaba un poco sorprendido cuando la mano de Roxas otro se apoyaba en su espalda baja. Su mente estaba en overdrive. ¿Qué iba a hacer con las manos? ¿Por qué no podía cerrar los ojos, y tenía que ver la cara de Roxas? Todas estas preguntas se detuvo cuando la lengua de Roxas tímidamente lamió el labio inferior, casi vacilante.

Cerebro de Sora en cortocircuito antes de dar una 'al diablo con ella ". Sora abrió la boca y dejó que su lengua reunirse a mitad de camino de Roxas. Era más bien un baile de una pelea, y Sora suspiró contento, instintivamente abraza el cuello de Roxas.

El beso y luego se convirtió en una completa sesión de distinguir. Manos de Roxas eran más activos que Sora, tocando por todas partes y detenerse en cualquier lugar que hizo gemir o suspirar Sora en la boca del otro. Los dos chicos se separaron cuando oyeron la puerta abierta y un par voz "Estoy en casa".

Roxas estaba jadeando y sin aliento dio una bienvenida a casa a Naminé. Se volvió hacia Sora y sonrió. El muchacho se sonrojó y le dio un largo suspiro.

"Roxas, yo ..." Tragó audiblemente. Naminé entró antes de que tuviera ninguna oportunidad de hablar de nuevo y le dio una sonrisa de complicidad a los dos.

"Yo no sabía que tenía compañía." Ella sonrió. "¿Quieres quedarte a cenar, Sora?" El chico asintió con la cabeza. Naminé sonrisa se amplió y se fue a la cocina.

Después de que ella desapareció, nadie hablaba. Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo. Roxas tosió y Sora volvió expectante, esperando a que él dijera algo.

"W-¿qué estabas diciendo, Sora?" Él tartamudeó nerviosamente. Sora sonrió tímidamente y se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, claramente incómodo con la pregunta.

"Yo ... sólo quería que supieras que ... lo que pasó hace un rato ... uh ..." Él podía hacerlo, él definitivamente podría hacerlo. "Lo hice porque ... me di cuenta de algo mientras usted no estaba." Él pateó mentalmente para marear la perdiz tanto.

Roxas sin embargo, parecía no importarle. Se quedó sentado recto y se acercó más a la morena, dándole una sonrisa dulce que le hizo débil en las rodillas.

"Me gustaría saber lo que es." Esa sonrisa, Dios! No podía concentrarse cuando esos ojos brillaban de felicidad. Estaban fascinante. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y le dio un último aliento.

"Yo ... Te amo." Se sentía tonto acaba de decir. Pero al ver a su vez Roxas sonrisa en una mueca llena en lo convirtió todo en el interior de burbujas. Tal vez debería haberlo dicho antes.

"Te amo demasiado". Dijo con un ligero tinte rosado en la cara. "Estar contigo me hace más feliz que nunca." Dio Sora un suave beso en los labios.

"¿Volverás?" Le preguntó, un poco deslumbrados. Roxas negó con la cabeza, haciendo que vuelva a la Tierra. "¿Por qué?"

"No puedo, al menos por ahora. Tengo que terminar al menos este año escolar o voy a ser retenido cuando vuelva." Él sonrió disculpándose. "Eso significaría verte tan poco ..."

"Está bien, supongo." Murmuró. Roxas lo estudió por un momento antes de sonreír.

"Be Mine".

"¿Qué?" Cabeza Sora se alzaron los ojos muy abiertos.

"Pertenecer a mí, y yo te pertenezco a ti. Siempre estaremos juntos, aunque separados." Sus ojos le rogaron que aceptara. El moreno no podía quitarse de encima la extraña semejanza con el matrimonio. Las palabras 'muy pronto' apareció en su mente durante un minuto, antes de ser reemplazado con felicidad al pensar en Roxas siendo suyo.

"Juntos, siempre." Él sonrió demasiado antes de besar a Roxas una vez más.


End file.
